Camp Half—Blood Prom!
by Erialc Ylime
Summary: It's about how Justin Bieber is a demigod in disguise, NOT! What did you think it was about? A PROM at CAMP HALF BLOOD! It's really self explanatory... Anyway, the demigods don't want to spend their last high school moments at Goode. They especially don't want to bring on trouble. And think about it, ALL of them in ONE place could attract thousands of monsters. That spells TROUBLE!
1. Percy's POV: Part 1

**Hey, I'm Erailc. I came across this idea from all of the proms this season. I don't know if someone had this idea already, but I know mine is original. There will be (hopefully only) 2 parts to this fanfic. That DOESN'T mean two chapters. I plan to have each chapter in the perspective of each of the demigods. That's over 30 chapters! (Gosh, I hope I can write all of that) I hope you like it. **

**-Eri ;)**

* * *

Percy POV: Part 1

I stared into the bathroom mirror of cabin three, the Poseidon cabin. I scrunched my mouth up and down looking critically at my chin. "Hey, Tyson." I called to my Cyclops brother in the other room. "Do you think I should shave for tonight?"

"Shave?" He asked.

I walked into the main room of the Poseidon cabin, the bunkroom. "Yeah, you know, trim my stubble?"

"What is stubble?" He asked quite concerned.

"Basically facial hair." I replied rubbing my thumb across my chin.

Tyson started laughing. "You have no hair."

"Thanks man . . ." It was the sad truth.

I have no facial hair whatsoever. I'm seventeen freakin' years old! What kind of man can't grow a beard? How is this possible? Maybe it's a demigod thing. No, Nico's has been shaving for at least a year now. And he's two years younger than me!

The reason I asked Tyson that is because the first ever, Camp Half Blood Prom is tonight and I wanted to be prepared to blow Annabeth away. Well, as much as I could do in a tux and a tie anyway.

_What is the Camp Half Blood Prom?_ You may ask. It is basically what it sounds like. A prom at Camp Half Blood. Though, not only Camp Half Blood campers were invited. We invited the demigods from Camp Jupiter also. And I know, the distance between Berkley and Long Island is pretty big, but we still invited all of them. Those who really wanted to come (and still trusted us after the war with Gaea) took a plane ride over here.

_Who came up with this brilliant idea? _Did I just hear you ask that? Well, let me tell you. The most handsome, dashing, strong, bold and awesome guy in all of Olympus did. _No, it wasn't Apollo. _It was Percy _Theawesome_ Jackson. Yes, I came across the idea of a demigod prom at Goode, my human high school. There were posters posted all over school about the theme for the prom this year. _Grecian. _It was way beyond creepy.

Some of my teammates from football asked me whom I'm taking to prom. _Actually a lot of the cheerleaders did too. Don't tell Annabeth. _I told them that I wanted to take my girlfriend, but not to Goode. That's when the _Grecian_ posters gave me the idea. So I wrote up a whole proposal to present to Chiron about how having a prom would benefit the campers' self esteem and help them remain like normal teenagers. Then I thought about it. _Chiron would never agree to this! _And just like all teenagers know: When you know Mom won't give you the money, you ask Dad first. So I went straight to Dionysus. That man cannot refuse a party. Why, he's the god of entertainment!

So I asked Annabeth to the CHB Prom. At first she told me to properly propose on one knee. Since when, am I proper? So of course, I slung her over my shoulder until she agreed to be my prom date.

A bunch of the Camp Half Blood guys (Tyson, Leo, Nico, Grover, Travis, Connor, Chris, Pollux, and I) made a pact that we'd rent our tuxes. I mean, come on. Tuxes these days are around $170. We don't have that kind of money! And we're definitely not spending that much money for only one night. So we rented ours from Tux World for thirty bucks. I unhooked my tuxedo hanging in the closet and laid it on my bed neatly.

Next, I only had three other things to worry about, my two 'accessories' –the tie and the carnation- and Annabeth's corsage. I dug out a shopping bag from my closet that I had stuffed all of those things in. I pulled out my _Cloudy Gray Day _tie that I chose specifically to match Annabeth's eyes and laid it on top of my tux. I took out the fake carnation and placed that also on top of my tux. Then my alarm clock went off. "Crap, I only have half an hour . . ." I quickly dropped the bag and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned the hot water on and quickly undressed. _I really didn't want to shower. _But Annabeth would probably want me to. So I took a whiff of my armpit to test how bad I really was. "Oh gods-" I almost passed out. "Well that settles it, I'm taking a shower."

I cleansed myself with AXE, men's showering gel. As I was washing my hair I imagined myself as the guys they have on the Axe commercials. I pictured myself being chased around camp by the Aphrodite girls, the Demeter girls, the Athena girls, the Hephaestus girls, the Apollo girls, some tree nymphs and even some hunters. It was really weird, but somehow amusing.

After all of that I dressed up in my tux and tie with the little carnation shoved into the left pocket. Or was I supposed to have it in the right pocket? Oh well. I actually brushed my hair –I know, _shocking- _and shook it out. My watch beeped. 3:00. "Tyson, I gotta go pick up the limousine and then pick up the others. Here's your tux and the bathroom's all yours." I said as I passed him his clothes and headed out the door.

I made a beeline to the Big House. I was on the search for Argus, the chauffeur for the camp. You know, the guy with eyes all over his body? He's pretty hard to forget. I found him sitting on the porch rocking chair reading about ten books at the same time. "Argus, are you ready to go?" I asked. He grunted and slowly got up from his position. "Okay, I got the money, lets get to Mitch's Rentals." I said.

We got in Argus' Honda Accord and drove off.

* * *

We arrived at the car rental dealership. That's when I spotted what I requested, a white Hummer limousine, waiting in the parking lot. Argus and I quickly entered the dealership. "Hello," Said the employee. "My name is Larry. How can I help you?"

"How you doin' Larry?" I asked. _It's all about how confident you seem. _"I registered online for a rental with that limo out there." I said pointing back to the Hummer.

"Okay son, what's the name?" Larry said as he reached down into a bin of files.

"Jackson. Percy Jackson." I answered.

Larry looked at me quizzically. "You look like a new driver. Do you have a chauffeur license?"

"Oh no," I said. "But he does." I glanced over at Argus who dug out his license for the clerk.

Larry inspected his license very critically. "Alright, it's up to date on the new regulations. Now, do you have the forms from online and the fees?" He asked.

Now it was my time to shine. There was no way I would be able to pay the $250 an hour. I'm pretty sure Chiron would have my butt chopped off and mounted oh a wall in the Big House if I dipped into the camp funds. So I had the idea of using the Mist trick that Chiron finally taught to me on this Larry guy. I snapped in front of the guys face a few times. He just stared probably confused. "Here's all the forms I printed and filled out." I said handed him several pages of my Greek Mythology homework.

"Thank you." He said reviewing my work. "They seem pretty good to me." He stuck my homework into my file.

"Now, I'm planning on renting it for three and a half hours. Here is the money up and front to cover it and if I go over I'll make up what's do later on." I said handing him four ten dollar bills.

Larry grinned at me. "You know, you are one of the most responsible teens we've had in this dealership. Some try to cheat us out, but it seems you have all of the money right here. Thank you." He said. Now I felt guilty. "Here are the keys." He passed over the keys to the limo and I didn't feel so guilty any more. _Demigods have saved the world's butt may times. I think they deserve one night to have fun in this limo._

* * *

Argus left the Honda at the dealership and we took the limo back to Camp Half Blood. I was already late for Annabeth, I couldn't be late for the others waiting at the airport.

So we drove back to Camp Half Blood to pick up Annabeth. As soon as I stepped out of the limo I was paralyzed. There was Annabeth with her hair all beautiful and her gorgeous self. She came marching over to me and her lips started moving. I wasn't paying any attention to her voice. How could I? Her tanned skin was staring me right in the face! Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were beautiful. Was she wearing makeup? Annabeth _never _wears makeup. Sure I liked the real Annabeth, the one who never gives up in a battle. The kind of girl who couldn't care less if she was cut, bruised, muddy or sweaty. This is a whole new side of Annabeth that I had never seen. She just took my breath away.

"Wow," I choked. "You- you look stunning, Annabeth."

She blushed. It made her look even cuter. "Thanks." She replied. "You don't look so bad yourself." I snorted. _So much for woo-ing Annabeth_. "Seriously though, where were you?" She asked. "And why do you have a limo?"

"The limo is for you and me." I answered probably grinning like the Joker.

"But why? We're already at camp." She said. She probably thought that I was stupid for renting a limousine.

I went on and told her about how I invited some of our friends from Camp Jupiter. "I promised them I'd pick them up from the airport and I thought I'd have a little fun with it. So come on, Wise Girl." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the vehicle.

* * *

She and I sat all the way in the back. Annabeth was so quiet as she stared at the blinking lights of the limo. I just stared at her. _Gods, she is pretty. _"How did you afford this?" She asked out of the blue.

"I know some people." I smirked. Then Argus turned to wink all of his facial eyes at Annabeth.

"So," I said trying to keep my mind off of her. I was pretty sure teenaged hormones would kick in soon. "I see you've chosen the color of your dress the same way I chose the color for my tie." I held out the tie that took me forever to find.

Annabeth laughed. "Oh gods, we are such a cheesy couple." She sighed leaning onto my shoulder.

"Cheesy?" I gasped in shock. "Do you know how long it took for me to find a tie of the color _Cloudy Day Gray?"_

* * *

A week ago, I started my search for ties. I had no idea where to look. I never wear ties! Paul, my step-dad, suggested the new place down the road from our apartment, TIE CITY. So I gave it a chance. I walked into TIE CITY. "It's probably the best place to find it." I told myself. I was looking for a tie to match Annabeth's eyes. A gray one. The guys said that I was being a softy. _"You just need a tie to match her dress." _Travis said. Though, Annabeth wouldn't tell me the color of her dress. She wanted to keep it a surprise.

So I went with the matching the eyes idea. Of course I'm not the kind of guy you see in chick flicks who always matches the girlfriend.

_"I chose it to match your eyes, baby." He'd say._

_"Oh, you're sooo cute!" Then they begin their intense make out session._

No, I'm not like that. I'm the kind of guy who will save my girlfriend from a flesh-eating monster. Or even a titan lord! I'm _so _not the gushy-mushy type. But I could afford to be romantic this one time when we wouldn't have to deal with monsters. So I decided to match her eyes.

I examined my surroundings. It was a horror movie for ties. They completely covered the walls they hung on. They were displayed in cases. It was just plain creepy. I walked up to the lady at the front desk. "Hi ma'am. I've got a prom in a week and I'm looking for a gray tie." I said. That was the wrong thing to say, looking back on it.

"Hm. Gray you say? Come with me." SHe had the strangest voice. It was high, raspy, and a little of a . . . I don't know what type of accent.

"No, it's okay ma'am. Is there a catalog I could look through?" I asked.

"Don't talk such nonsense! I shall help you." Oh gods. This woman, I could tell, was going to give me a hard time.

"But-"

"No exceptions deary. I'll help you." She walked over to a section of the store. "We have over one hundred and twenty-five grays." _Oh dear Lord. _"We have _Cold Gray, Steel Gray, Pastel Gray, Jean Gray, Silver Gray, Pavement Gray, Wet Pavement Gray, Charcoal Gray, Chrome Gray," _All my mind heard was _Blah, blah, blah, blah. _She continued_ "Intense Gray, Tie Dye Gray, Graphite Gray,"_

"I think I can find the colors on my own." I tried.

But she ignored me and continued._ "_Please, this is my job!" And she was doing a terrible job at it. She was killing my ears. "_Vigorous Gray, Mild Gray, Burnt Gray, Polka Dot Gray, Pin Stripe Gray, Out of This World Gray, Lard Gray, Retainer Gray, Pollution Gray, Death Gray, British Grey, Dust Gray, Cloudy Day Gray, Tornado Gray-"_

"Wait- go back to the Cloud-thing." I said. It was a close enough color. I didn't want to get to _Old Man Gray _either.

"This one?" I nodded. "Okay, here you go. Are you sure you don't want to take a look at the others?" She asked.

"No thanks. This one matches her eyes perfectly." I blurted. Whoops.

"Aww! That's adorable." She rung up my tie. I _really_ needed to get out of there. I felt as if the ties were staring into the depths of my soul. _Even when they didn't have eyes!_ "Well, That'll be twenty dollars and forty cents. I handed the woman the money and left the store in a rapid fashion. It was really creepy in there!

* * *

_"Cloudy Day Gray? _Really Percy? I thought you knew my eyes were stormy gray." She looked at me sardonically. _She did not just say that. _All of that time with that weird woman for nothing?

"Well, I thought you'd think it was cute." I replied. She kissed me on the cheek. That made everything better.

* * *

We sat in the airport parking lot. Soon enough the Roman demigods emerged from the airport.

Hazel had a yellow dress, Reyna had a purple dress and the guys all had on tuxes, like me.

"Who's ready to party?" Octavian whooped ducking into the limo.

"I am!" Sang Reyna.

Frank helped Hazel into the limo. "I think we're all pretty excited." He said. I could tell he and Hazel had fought recently and he was watching his words. He obviously wasn't as smooth with his tone of voice, though. I'm a guy. We notice these things about each other.

"Yeah," Hazel agreed in her sweet light some reason the seemed to be putting on an extra nice act today.

Dakota struggled to get into the large car. "I'm just in it for the Kool Aid."

Suddenly, Annabeth pipped up. "Wait, where's Piper and Jason?"

"They were right behind us on the plane." Reyna said also confused. "I saw them before we got off."

Everyone turned to look at Octavian. "What?" He exclaimed. "Why does _everyone_ always assume that _I _did something wrong?"

"Because you usually do." Dakota replied. Octavian just huffed.

We waited for them to come out for a while. Until we knew we were going to be late.

"Alright," I said aloud. "Argus, go on ahead!" He tipped his hat and started the vehicle. "Annabeth, keep your cell on. Jason might text you."

"Jason doesn't own a cellular device." Reyna said confused

I told her about how Leo created a cellphone that doesn't attract monsters and he gave it to Jason. She frowned that Jason didn't tell her.

* * *

When we got back to camp Annabeth insisted that we get pictures done straight away. Pictures are always strange for me. Sure I can smile, heck I smile all the time, but when I see pictures of myself . . . Smiling just looks weird on me. I don't know. Well we got the pictures over with and Annabeth looked amazing. Her smile was, always is radiant.

After pictures Annabeth went to talk to Reyna and I went to see Grover over by the ladies' room. "Hey G Man. What's up" I asked.

"Nothin' much." He replied. "Juniper's not feeling so well though. Some one sprayed the Bug Repelent Fogger near her juniper tree and she caught a whiff." He shook his head. "She's in the bathroom now trying to drink down the taste of it with punch." He said.

"Well, if there's anything you guys need, just let me know. Okay?" He nodded. Next I went to see how Travis and Katie were doing. Since the battle with Kronos, Travis and Katie have been getting along. It was surprising to all of us. _Travis, _getting along with . . . anybody really. A lot of us find him annoying from all of his pranks.

"Here Katie, I these are your favorites, right?" He gave her the corsage.

"Yes, Travis. I'm actually surprised that you remembered my favorite flowers." She flashed him a smile as he attached the flowers to her wrist. _Shoot! I forgot the corsage! _I thought. I told them that I'd be right back. I ran over to my cabin.

"Now where is it." I said rummaging around my bed. "It's not here! I swear I put it on top of my tux this morning!" I scolded myself. Where could it be. If I don't give this to Annabeth 1) I think I might just kill myself. 2) Unless Annabeth kills me first. It's our first, and probably last, dance. I can't mess this up!

I ran into the closet and found the corsage wrapped up in the plastic bag on the floor. _That's right! I forgot I dropped it! _

I walked outside to find Annabeth right next to my cabin. I turned around hid the corsage from her sight. Soon I felt her tap me on my shoulder.

"Hold on. I just need to give you something." I said.

I turned around and showed her the corsage. At the same time she cried: "Octavian's got a date!" I dropped the corsage. _Octavian? Our Ocatavian?_

When my lips finally unfroze squeaked out, "Octavian has a . . ._ date?" _I was trying to process that thought in my head. "What poor soul agreed to be a date for Octavian?"

"Rachel. Apparently you set them up." She replied nonchalantly.

I face palmed. "I did! Oh, Rachel is going to hate me."

"Oh, I'm sure Rachel will be fine."

* * *

After that, the two of us went to watch the others get their pictures done. Hazel and Frank were up. "Gods, they're perfect for each other. They're _so _sweet!" Annabeth said as she leaned her head back on me.

I wrapped my arm around her. She clearly couldn't see the tension between them. "Yeah, a little too sweet, if you ask me." I said. "I like our relationship. We're dangerous, unpredictable and man! We know how to have an adventure." I pulled her closer assuring her that she is mine.

Suddenly I heard screaming from down on the road to the camp. There was yelling and screaming of laughter. What the- Suddenly I saw it. Jason and Piper were riding in on bikes laughing. Man! That looked like fun!

* * *

**Oh good Lord. Who rides a bike to prom? Oh that's right, I probably would . . . he he. Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter is from Annabeth's perspective. I am hoping to update it within the next week, but in the meantime, review!**

**-Eri ;D**


	2. Annabeth's POV: Part 1

**Thanks for such quick reviews! **

**Anon cuz I 2 lazy to login (or whoever you really are)****: I know, I portrayed the relationship between Hazel and Frank a little too . . . sweet. I also know that Octavian would **_**never **_**get a date, especially with Rachel. I'm pretty sure he'd never even write to her! Scratch that- he wouldn't write to anyone. And don't even get me started on the whole Reyna/Dakota thing. All of the characters are DEFINITELY OOC, but I'm hoping they'll explain their reasons in the chapter from their perspective. Tell me if you see a difference this time. . .**

**Annechase:**** I really can't read sarcasm on the screen that well. If you guys ****_really _****want Justin Bieber on here I might just give it a shot . . . But I'd have to do some research. ;D**

**Read/review!**

**BTW- I forgot to write this in my first Chapter- Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan The Mark of Athena would be out by now and wouldn't be as good as it truly is (Did you guys see the new cover? Somewhere I heard you can read the first Chapter of the MOA. I haven't read it because I don't want to spoil anything for myself yet.) :/**

**-Eri ;)**

* * *

Annabeth POV: Part 1

_Today is a very big day, Annabeth._ I told myself as I cleansed my face.

Today is possibly the biggest day of my life.

Prom.

Okay, maybe it's not the _biggest _day of my life. The war with Gaea beats it by just a hair. Actually a lot of hairs- like a Chewbacca's worth. But that's not the point. Prom is basically the day that every seventeen-year old looks forward to. It's every girls dream to have _the _perfect prom, just like _the _perfect wedding. You know, having the love of your life ask you to the last dance of your high school years and dressing like a princess. Prom just has this effect that makes a girl feel special- even if the girl doesn't normally like dressing up.

However, I'm no regular girl, if you didn't already know. I'm not really a dancey type of person, but hey, I want to be able to say someday, "I'm the architect of Olympus, I uncovered the Mark of Athena, and I went to prom. Beat _that!"_

Eh, it's not the most awesome thing to do, but it's one more check off my Mortal Bucket List.

* * *

When Percy initially asked me to prom I declined his offer. I really didn't want to go to his mortal high school, Goode. Then he told me, "No, it's the Camp Half Blood Prom."

"What's the Camp Half Blood Prom?" I asked him. I thought I knew everything that happened at Camp.

"Well, I was the one to come up with the idea." he replied. "Right before the end of the year at Goode, my friends asked me who I was taking to prom. I told them that the only girl I'd ever take to prom is you." He looked at me with those deep, sea green eyes. I could get lost in those like a shrimp lost in the Pacific Ocean. "I thought about asking you to come to Goode, but I realized that you wouldn't know any of the people there and we wouldn't be sharing our last senior moments with the friends that we've created the most memories with."

I tapped my chin. "So you gave Chiron the idea to host a Camp Half Blood Prom?" I finished for him.

"Actually no." he said as he smiled sinisterly. "I asked Dionysus for permission. He never says no to a party." That was some pretty strategical thinking for Seaweed Brain.

I tilted my head. "Well, I'm glad to see that your brain isn't fully made of kelp."

Percy scratched the back of his head. "So," He looked around awkwardly. "Do you want me to ask you to prom again?" He smirked. _Oh gods, I love that smirk._

"Yes," I replied with a devious glint in my eye. "Get down on one knee."

"Annabeth," He slumped his shoulders. "I'm not asking you to marry me." _Yet..._

I sighed. "Fine, then I guess you're dateless for prom." I turned on my heels and began to walk away, but in one fluid motion, Percy lifted me into the air and swung me over his shoulder. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled. "Put me down!" I commanded playfully. I started banging on his back with my fists.

"Not until you agree to be my prom date." He adjusted me on his shoulder. "And if I can hold the weight of the sky for fifteen minutes, I'm pretty sure I can carry you forever."

"You're just lucky I my dagger isn't accessible from this position." I pouted.

I struggled a little bit more until I finally gave up. Percy and I both knew we'd be going together in the end no matter if I accepted formally or not. "Okay, okay. I will!" I muffled into his back. Percy pulled me off his shoulder and held me in front of him. He purposely hovered me above the ground so that my feet couldn't touch, and held my face just a few inches from his.

"What was that?" He questioned with his signature smirk.

"I will go to prom with you." I said looking to Juniper's juniper trying avoiding his eyes.

"Promise me." He responded. "On the River Styx."

I rolled my eyes and stared at him. "Perseus Jackson," I began with the craziest grin on my face. "I promise, on the River Styx, that I, Annabeth Chase, will be your date for the first ever Camp Half Blood Prom." I blew away the curly, blond, bangs out of my eyes. "Happy?" I asked.

"Very," He replied. Then he pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

So, that's how Percy asked me to prom. It's not the kind of romantic corsage presentation, but for a demigod, I thought it was pretty cute.

I, surprisingly, got really excited. I had never been to a dance before. I've only been to the one Percy, Thalia and I crashed at the di Angelo's intermediate school way back when. Other than that...

I guess I really _have_ never been to a dance. Well, for five years I lived at Camp Half Blood year round. They didn't have dances. Like I said before, this Prom is the first party occasion at the camp, ever. When my high school in San Fransisco held dances, I didn't go. I was too afraid that I'd attract monsters and they would try to attack my fellow classmates, like what happened with the di Angelos. I didn't want to cause any trouble.

I blotted my face with a towel and hissed at the burning sensation that spread across my face. _Now time for makeup._

You should've heard my step—mom begging me to wear even a splash of makeupp to this thing. I finally gave in. I am not the type of girl that usually wears makeup, so I took tips from Drew, the former counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. I know, Drew isn't the greatest person to take advice from. The girl may be a devious, backstabbing snob, but she has got some serious makeup skills.

She taught me how to create the _smoky eye_ using gray and purple eye shadow that didn't involve actual smoke, like I had originally thought. I attempted it and did a pretty damn, good job too, if I do say so myself. The mascara was the hard part. _"Just blink, don't move the ink." _I Drew echoed in my mind. I batted my eyelashes to the mascara brush. Next, I applied the _Golden Rose _blush she lent me, and some _You Go Girl _pink lip-gloss. I always thought, why couldn't they just say pink instead of these crazy colors? If they wanted to distinguish the different colors, they could even number them. That form of organization would be more effective and efficient.

"Done." I congratulated myself for doing such a wonderful job for first time makeup application. Then I scooted over to the end of my bed where Malcom, my half-brother, could braid my hair. Malcom, braiding hair? I know! Crazy, right? Well, he apparently is great with detailed work. His fingers move lightning fast and are so graceful at weaving. I requested a some crazy braid that he suggested. He told me that certain braid would only take twenty minutes. I sat on the edge of my comforter and waited for the hair expertise.

After ten minutes or so, the door to the Athena cabin busted open. "Here I am!" Malcom said in a funny accent. From what I understood, it was a mix of French and Hungarian. He was dressed in black bellbottom pants with a sleeveless, white V-neck shirt and his hair was gelled back in a contemporary fashion.

I stared at my awkward half-brother wide eyed and jaw dropped. "Malcom, what are you-"

He held up his hand. "No. Ze name is Fabiano." he said. I was sure it was more like a bad French accent, now.

I snorted trying to hold in my laugh. "Fabiano?" I asked sardonically.

"_Oui_." he replied.

"Malcom, what are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed. "Can't you just play along? I'm pretending to be one of those famous hairstylists." He came over to me and started combing through my hair.

"First, what famous hair stylist talks and dresses like that? Second, I waited ten minutes for you to get a costume on?"

"No," he replied as he started separating sections of my hair. "I had other hair appointments. Somehow, word got out that I was good with hair and lots of the girls from the Demeter cabin requested me. They say that the Aphrodite children charge lots of drachmas for up-dos. When they found out that I do hair for free, they signed right up." I winced when he pulled my hair a little too hard. "So I tried to look professional. Speaking of professional, who did your makeup?"

"Well thanks, Malcom. I did it."

"It looks _fabulous_."

* * *

After Malcom finished my hair, he went on to another appointment while I got my dress on. I chose a gown that matches Percy's eyes. I know, how cliché can I get? My half-Athena-sisters say it looks beautiful on me, totally not cliché.

It's a two-layered strapless dress that starts with a _Sea Turtle Green _at the top and fades into a deep _Cerulean Blue _at the bottom_. _The top layer is a thin web of fabric and the under layer is a smooth silk and gemstones were placed in certain places around the dress to catch the light. In other words, I loved it.

I slipped on my dress and tugged on my golden Greek goddess sandals. Apparently the _Grecian _theme is in this year. Ironic, isn't it? I also buckled my sheath for my dagger on my shin sot that it was hidden within my gown. What? I'm a demigod, you learn to expect the unexpected. I was finally done and it was time to see how Seaweed Brain did.

My dress swayed with me as I stepped out of the Athena cabin. I decided to check cabin three to see if he was there. Nope. Percy was nowhere to be found. So I ended up walking to Thalia's Pine, where photos were being taken under the arch, and waited for my date.

I waited about fifteen minutes when a white Hummer limousine pulled into the camp's gravel driveway. Of course, of all people, my Seaweed Brain, in a tux, exits the vehicle. "_Percy?_ Where were you?" I stomped over to him and demanded answers.

At first he was speechless. "Wow," He breathed eyeing me up and down. "You look stunning, Annabeth."

I blushed completely forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at him. "Thanks." I smiled. Percy had on a tux, a silver tie and a silver carnation sticking out of his tux pocket. "You don't look so bad yourself." He breathed a laugh. "Seriously though, where were you?" I asked again. "And why do you have a limo?" I peeked around him at the large car to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"The limo is for you and me." He grinned that goofy guy grin that they all know how to do.

"But why? We're already at camp." I said. _Sometimes I wish you weren't such a Seaweed Brain!_

"Well, a couple of the demigods from Camp Jupiter flew in to come to our prom." he said. "I promised them I'd pick them up from the airport and I thought I'd have a little fun with it. So come on, Wise Girl." He latched onto my wrist and pulled me into the limousine.

* * *

Percy and I sat shoulder to shoulder in the way back as the long vehicle took off. I the strong scent of cologne overwhelmed my nose, but I didn't dare ask if he wore any. I think he'd be embarrassed if I said anything.

The roof of the car was lit with multicolored lights and the seats were premium leather. "How did you afford this?" I asked mesmerized by the changing colors.

"I know some people." He smirked at me. The chauffer from way up front looked back at us and winked. Not just one eye, but about twenty eyes. _Agrus!_

"So," Percy said. "I see you've chosen the color of your dress the same way I chose the color for my tie." He held out his speckled gray tie.

I laughed. "Oh gods, we are such a cheesy couple." I sighed leaning onto my boyfriend's shoulder.

"Cheesy?" Percy gasped. "Do you know how long it took for me to find a tie of the color _Cloudy Day Gray?"_

_"Cloudy Day Gray? _Really Percy? I thought you knew my eyes were _stormy_ gray." I looked at my date. He just scoffed.

"Well, I thought you'd think it was cute." he mumbled looking out the side window. I kissed him on the cheek, which made everything better.

When we arrived we waited in the airport parking lot about fifteen minutes when Hazel, Frank, Dakota, Octavian, and Reyna came out all dressed up with their luggage strolling behind.

Hazel wore this beautiful yellow gown. It had a sash running from the top portion of her dress, over one shoulder, and cascading down the back. When she turned around I saw it had a low cut back. Her hair was French braided and tacked up in a bun. On her wrist was a pastel yellow corsage. She was gorgeous.

Reyna was beautiful also. She had on a _Roman_ dress. It was a rich maroon with an intricate, golden, neckline. It was long and flowed just right when she walked. Her hair was the _Royal Style. _That means that the top part of her hair was twisted around to make it look like a crown.

The guys all wore tuxes with different colored ties. Octavian had baby blue, Frank had pastel yellow (to match Hazel), and Dakota had a golden tie. And they _all _cleaned up their hair. We all looked nice for a change. No scars from battle, no bruises and definitely no sweaty armpit stains. We, all, had smiles plastered on our faces.

"Who's ready to party?" Octavian asked climbing into the limo.

"I am!" Reyna said jumping in from behind.

Frank, like the gentleman he is, helped Hazel into the limo. "I think we're all pretty excited." he said.

"Yeah," Hazel agreed in her sweet light voice. _Gosh, they're so posh, it can almost be called courting._

"I'm just in it for the Kool Aid." Said a voice, which was obviously Dakota.

I did a quick headcount. "Wait, where's Piper and Jason?" I asked. Did they decide not to come?

You see, after the war with Gaea, Jason reclaimed his spot as praetor, Percy came back, and Piper transferred over to Berkley California, the Roman side, to be with Jason.

"They were right behind us on the plane." Reyna said also confused. "I saw them before we exited the airport."

Everyone turned to look at Octavian. "What?" he exclaimed. "Why does _everyone_ always assume that _I _did something wrong?"

"Because you usually do." Dakota replied. Octavian just huffed.

We waited for them to come out for a while. We waited and waited for forty-five minutes. Frank even went in to find them but couldn't. "We're going to miss the pictures under the arch, guys." Hazel said.

"Alright," Percy announced. "Argus, go on ahead!" Our chauffer nodded and began driving. "Annabeth, keep your cell on. Jason might text you." I nodded pushing the power button on my old flip phone.

Reyna scrunched her nose. "Jason doesn't own a cellular device."

"Actually, he does." he corrected her. "Leo designed one especially for demigods that doesn't attract monsters. He wants to make his own business with them, but he needs a _ton _of celestial bronze. Camp Half Blood can't risk that much weaponry for a phone. So he gave the only one to Jason."

* * *

We arrived back at Camp Half Blood. Percy and I headed straight for the arch. Actually we all did, but Percy and I got to go first. We did several poses: The classic (Percy's arms around my waist), the half hug (My hand on Percy's chest and his arm slung around me), and the CHB original (We posed with our backs towards each other and our weapons out).

Next, Reyna and... Dakota went up for pictures? I was right. Apparently they were each other's date. After they finished, I approached Reyna. "I didn't know that Dakota asked you to the prom."

"Actually he didn't." she replied. "I asked him." Her face was straight. She didn't smile or blush. There was no emotion expressed whatsoever.

However, I was still shocked. "I didn't know you had... feelings for Dakota."

The collected her thoughts. "Oh, I don't." She lightened up a bit and laughed nervously. "I didn't want to come without a date, and it was either him or Octavian."

_Ahhh. Now I get it. _"So you'd rather go with the drunkard than the guy obsessed with stuffing." She nodded her response.

I saw Octavian pacing around -obviously worried about something gone wrong- outside the Big House. Maybe he really did do something to Jason and Piper. Nah, even if he did, he wouldn't worry about them. Maybe he was worried about going to prom single. It's always hard when that happens. I felt bad for the poor guy so I decided to befriend him. I walked up to him. "Hey, how's it going? I know all of your Camp Jupiter friends are a bit angry at us Greeks, but we can hang out right?"

"Yeah, we are all still upset what happened, some more irritated than others." He shrugged his shoulders.

He looked sullen. So lonely. So I decided to be nice- possibly overly generous- on my prom night. "If you want... you can stick with Percy and me if the others are off on their own." I said hoping he'd decline.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"I mean, since you don't have a date and all, I thought it'd be nice-"

"Oh, I have a date." he interrupted.

I looked at him baffled. "_You," I paused, "have a date?"_

He looked hurt at the way I said it. "_Yes I have a date. _Is that so hard to believe? She actually goes to Camp Half Blood." He smiled proudly.

It was odd to see him smile, he rarely did. "Percy told me about his demigod pals at this camp in some crazy iris message during an informative confirmation in some senate meeting way-back-when. He told me about a girl whom I apparently have a lot in common with. He hooked us up on email through that kid, Leo, his demigod-safe computer program. We've been messaging back and forth all month about this prom thing. Though, we never put any information out there like our names or godly parents because we just don't trust Leo's device." He frowned. "So all I know is what she is wearing today."

I was proud of Octavian, and honestly, quite worried for the poor girl who agreed to go out with him. But anyway, I congratulated hum. "Thats so sweet!"

His long, boney fingers twiddled around each other. "I'm just nervous that I won't be able to tell who she is." He gazed over the dancing crowd.

"What's she like?" I asked excitedly.

"All I know is she and I are both into divination."

_Rachel. Of course! _It's obviously Rachel. She's into prophecies as she is the Oracle of Delphi.

Oh, no. Rachel is nothing like Octavian. She is most likely the farthest possible personality type from his. This will be an interesting prom for them...

"Okay, her name is Rachel." I informed him. "But that's all I'm telling you. It'll be... more romantic if you find her." _Really, romantic? Gods, Annabeth, diction, diction!_ "Er, so you have to find her on your own."

He slumped his shoulders. "Okay." He sighed looking at the large group of girls standing over by the Arena. "I guess I'll start my search now." He sheepishly walked over to them.

* * *

I ran over to Percy who was busy getting something from his cabin, violently tapping on his shoulder. "Pst. Percy." I whispered. "Pst," I shook his shoulder. "Seaweed Brain!" I loudly whispered.

"Hold on. I just need to give you something." he replied.

I couldn't hold it in. "Octavian's got a date!" I blurted.

Then my mind went completely blank when he held out my corsage that was protected in a clear little dome. Blue and purple petals filled the bracelet. Silver spirals were strung into the corsage and they shimmered when it moved. Then Percy dropped the corsage. I picked it up. "Oh Percy, it's beautiful."

He response was: "Octavian has a..._ date?" _The look of confusion of his face was definitely a Percy face. He subconsciously opened the box and attached the corsage to my wrist. "What poor soul agreed to be a date for Octavian?" He asked.

"Rachel. Apparently you set them up." I said readjusting the corsage.

Percy's eyes displayed realization. "I did not! Oh, wait- Gods, Rachel is going to hate me."

"Oh, I'm sure Rachel will be fine." _Total lie._

* * *

Percy and I went over to watch Hazel and Frank get their pictures done. "Gods, they're perfect for each other. They're _so _sweet!" I said as I leaned my head back on Percy's chest.

He slinked his arm around me. "Yeah, a little too sweet, if you ask me. I like our relationship. We're dangerous, unpredictable and man! We know how to have an adventure." He pulled me closer.

I was about to reply when I heard yelling and whooping down on the gravel road to the camp. Soon the two hooligans came into sight. Piper and Jason, fully dressed for the occasion, were laughing hysterically as they came rolling in. On bicycles.

Yes, you read that right. Piper McLean was riding a bicycle to camp in her prom dress.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for the second chapter. The next chapter should be in whose POV? Why don't you guys pick and I post that one next. :) I hope to update soon!**

**BTW: TODAY'S RICK RIORDAN'S BIRTHDAY! **

**-Eri ;)**


	3. Piper's POV: Part 1

**Hi guys. Happy Prom and whatnot. My prom is actually this Saturday- I know late timing :/ **

**Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying the last days of school. I know I am (sarcasm)! Finals Finals Finals! So. Much. Fun. **

**-Erialc **

* * *

Piper's POV: Part 1

Ohmygods! I'm _way _too excited. Why you may ask? Well, Reyna just announced last night that all of Camp Jupiter was invited to go to the Camp Half Blood Prom! _Eeeep!_

Okay, it's not what it sounds like. I couldn't care less about proms, dresses, makeup, corsages, blah, blah, blah. But I am still _extremely_ excited because I'm going to see my family again! My Greek brothers and sisters, Leo and the gang, I can't wait to see them all. I know, _Who gets excited to see . . . Leo? _But to tell you the truth, after five months away from the annoying little pest, I kind of miss him and his corny jokes. I know Jason _especially _misses him. He won't admit it though. Guys aren't allowed to 'miss' each other. They have 'manly' bonds, no mushy friendship stuff.

Only a few of us Romans wanted to go. The other campers are holding a grudge against the Greeks because of the Aqueduct incident. They're doing a pretty damn good job at it too.

When I arrived here five months ago not a single soul acknowledged me as a fellow demigod. Why? Because I'm a Greek. Had not Jason _invited _me to come with him, they probably would have never accepted me. That's why Greeks and Romans were separated though, right? We just can't get along. Over time, they realized that I am nice and that I'm not all that different than them. I just wish they'd think the Greeks to be that way too.

It's an odd situation in my case. I'm the first demigod to switch camps_ by choice _(unlike Percy and Jason) permanently. I had to learn Latin, use a lance, deal with Octavian, ect. Being a Roman isn't that different. One thing I have noticed though is that they have better battle strategies. In other words, they're pretty hard to fight.

I stay in the Fifth Cohort, and they all thought it was a great idea to go to prom. Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Jason, and I all agreed that we were going.

* * *

So I sat on my bunk drawing for fun when Hazel came in all sweaty.

"Hey," I said.

She was breathing heavily. "Hi." She sighed.

I looked up from my masterpiece (not really) to see her plop face down onto her bunk, which was next to mine. "Sparring?" I asked.

She shook her brown curls into her comforter. "No, lance training with Georgina. She decided to use her _pilum._" Oh gods, Georgina is sort of a Roman version of Clarisse. She's tall, built, and extremely competitive. She'll pound you into dust.

"Are you kidding me? Can't she go easy on you just once?" She buried her face deeper into her bed. "And why are you always paired up with her?" I asked.

"I don't know." She muffled and sat up cross-legged on her bed. "All I know is, if I keep fighting her like this, I'll be two sizes smaller before prom." She smirked and then her smile dropped. "That is, if she doesn't kill me first."

I rolled my eyes as she got up to get a towel. She started blotting her body with it. "So speaking of prom," I began as I continued shading my artwork. "Has Frank asked you yet?"

Hazel stopped and froze. "Oh, yeah, um that." She had a mix of emotions on her face. "Well, yeah, I guess so. He never really asked me, but we came to an agreement type of thing."

"Hazel." I said knowingly. I mean come on! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite for cryin' out loud. I know a relationship problem when I see one. "What's going on?"

She sighed as she dragged her hand through her sweaty hair. "Nothing." She said simply. "Just you know, couples fight. We had an argument." She shrugged like it was no big deal. I could definitely tell it was a big deal.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Who came between you two?"

"A certain Valdez." She whispered almost inaudible.

"LEO?" I exclaimed shocked. I threw my sketch book aside and paid full attention to Hazel.

"Ew! Uh-NO!" The look of disgust on her face was priceless. "Sammy Valdez."

"Who?"

She face palmed. "The one I told you about during the war last year?"

"Oh yeah." I said. It was coming back to me. "He's like, Leo's great uncle or something. Right?"

"Something like that . . . Anyway, it was actually _your _mom who suggested that Pluto bring Sammy back from the dead to be my prom date."

"No, no, no. My mom is Aphrodite. That was Venus. There's a difference." I pointed out. "But that's not right anyway. First off, going to prom with a dead person is way beyond weird. Second off, isn't Samuel like super old now?"

"That's what I said!" She threw her hands into the air. I just giggled. "So," She laid on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "Did Jason ask you yet?" She started kicking her feet in the air like some girly-girl.

I puffed out a sigh. "No." I will admit. I'm disappointed that he hasn't asked me yet. I mean, I'm pretty sure he heard about the prom from Reyna, but he's been so busy lately catching up on all of the praetor stuff. But it's not like he doesn't have time for one little question, right?

Hazel noticed my conservativeness and tried to comfort me about it, but couldn't find the words. She did the awkward mouth moving thing but no words came out except for, "Oh . . ." She decided to dropped the subject and we went back to doing our original activities. She took a shower, and I drew some more. But it got me thinking. What if Jason doesn't ask me to prom? Of course I started over thinking the whole prom process like an obsessive girl. _No I won't! I will not be obsessive! I will not conform to the stereotype teenaged girl that this world offers._

But if you were me, wouldn't you be a little worried? My relationship with Jason is an odd case. Hera made me think Jason was my boyfriend (I still think of him to be at times) and she made Leo believe we were a couple, but not Jason. She wiped his memory completely. So he doesn't remember the night we spent looking at the starts, our date at the arcade where he won me a keychain, when he kissed me for the first time, not even the time he held my hand and sparks were created.

He didn't remember because they didn't happen. Ever since the war we've become closer, but somehow more distant. Reyna, his praetor partner, was sweet on him before Hera kidnapped him and took his memories. _Everything _became awkward when I met her. But Jason was mine, I wasn't going to let some daughter of goddess Belly-Whatever take him from me.

So I decided to do something bold. I was going to ask Jason to prom.

* * *

As lunchtime came swinging around, I found my praetor rushing out of the dining pavilion and back to his office with a tray full of junk food. I sighed to myself and followed him.

"Skipping lunch again?" My voice snaked through the crack of the doorway.

Jason looked up. "Huh? Oh, hey Piper." He dug his hand into the mini bag of Cheetos and pulled out a chunk. "No, I go my lunch right here."

I stepped inside the tiny office space. "That's not lunch." I picked up his bag of Doritos. "It's acne in a bag." I tossed the snack in the garbage beside his desk.

"Ew." He stopped chewing and put the Cheetos down. "That sounds disgusting." I took a seat in front of his desk, leaned my chin on my forearms on the desk, looked up at him and tried to stifle a laugh.

"That's because it is." He sat down and began to fill out forms from a huge stack of paper. "Why did Reyna give you so much work, again?" I asked.

"I already told you. It wasn't Reyna." He looked at me with those electric blue eyes. "The senate believes that the praetor must be pure and not stained with the indisposition of the Greeks. So they are having me relearn the Roman ways as a second chance. These are just the requirements that I am supposed to abide to."

I glanced at the giant stack again. "That's stupid. A praetor should be well rounded. Who thought of this idea?"

"Octavian." _Well that explains it! _"If I don't fill these out, he becomes praetor by default." I nodded as he continued working. He pulled out a book on Roman Empires for reference.

"So I know you have a lot on your mind . . ." I got up and began to stroll around the room examining knickknacks of all sorts. "I was wondering, and you don't have to answer me now, but . . ." I briefly looked at him. He wasn't paying attention at all! My hand covered his work and I waited for him to take notice. He _finally _looked up at me. "Will you go to prom with me?" The words slipped out of my mouth like a lost breath.

He stood up and slunk his arms around my waist. He leaned his head close to my ear and whispered so deep, it sent shivers down my spine. "I could've asked you that."

My arms encircled around his back and I rested my head on his shoulder. "But you're busy." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Not too busy for you. And yes." He pushed our hug back too soon and stared me in the eyes. "I'll go to prom with you, most definitely." And he kissed me. I stood there shocked for a moment. I wasn't expecting for all of this to happen, but then I gave in to the warm and inviting lips that awaited me. Apparently our feelings were less distant than I thought. But are we together? Like boyfriend/girlfriend material?

None of that mattered at the moment. We're going to prom.

* * *

A few days later I had all of my things packed. _Today's the day! I'm going to see Mitchelle, Lacy, and my other siblings. _I was perfectly happy until I realized. _Oh crap! _Isn't Drew the counselor again? I never though about how they would do when I left Camp Half blood.

I started to become anxious as we boarded the plane.

Reyna, Octavian, Dakota, Frank, Hazel, Jason and I all had first class tickets. Camp Half blood provided coach seats, but I charm-spoke us into getting an on-the-spot upgrade.

I sat next to Jason, Hazel sat next to Reyna, Dakota sat next to Octavian and Frank sat alone. Well, not completely alone, he sat next to a fat stranger.

Jason noticed me fidgeting in the seat next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked quite concerned.

"Yeah, I'm excited." I lied. "I get to see Annabeth, Lacy, Rachel, Mitchelle, Leo, and everyone else. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

He touched my shivering hand. "You're twitching." He said. "I know you. What's got you so nervous?" He entwined his fingers with mine.

"Oh you know, the six hour flight, reuniting with my siblings, my dress, fighting with my siblings, my dad, my siblings . . ." My voice trailed.

"So you're worried about your brothers and sisters, huh? Don't worry." He wrapped his arm around me, which was a bit uncomfortable because of the armrests in between us. "Everything will be fine." And that statement, I swear! It jinxed us.

* * *

When we got off the plane we all went to the baggage claim area. Reyna and Hazel found their duffle bags right away and headed to the bathroom. "We're gonna get changed alright?" They called to me.

"Sure." I called back. You see, in a few hours we'd be partying at CHB, not even. So we all decided that we'd be comfortable in sweat pants and t-shirts on the plane and change in the public bathrooms. All of our outfits were in our luggage.

I continued searching for my purple polka-dot bag. I caught a glimpse of something purple, but it was a cat carrier. Soon I saw Frank and Dakota head towards the men's bathroom with their luggage. I kept on looking. I dug through bunches of bags. Wow, some people really don't like the two bag policy. They were stuffed to the zipper! I thought I saw mine under a yellow rolling luggage. I tried to pry it off, but it was extremely heavy. Jason saw me struggling and helped.

We lifted it off alright, but the zipper opened and clothes blew al lover the place. "Oops." I began to stuff the clothes back into the luggage. And of course, the owner of the bag decides to find it now.

"What happened?" He came over and pulled the clothes out of my hand.

"I-I- it fell and the zipper, well-" I am not good with words when put on the spot. "I was trying to help." I said sheepishly.

"Hmph." He gathered all of the scattered clothes and wheeled his luggage away grumbling something about having to wash everything when he got home.

Jason, like the good friend he is, stayed with me and helped me look for my stinkin' luggage.

"You still didn't find it yet?" Hazel's voice chimed behind me. I turned around to see her all dolled up in a sunflower colored dress. Gorgeous.

I dragged my hand through my hair. "No, but you look beautiful, and you too Reyna." I commented the praetor in a purple dress walking up to Hazel.

Even the guys came out dressed up nice too. Soon the whole gang was helping find my luggage. "Why don't you just talk to the head of the baggage claim?" Reyna suggested. So I did.

I stomped up to the Help desk in frustration. "I need help finding my bag." I told the help. Jason nudged me. "Please." I added in a mumble.

"Sure kid, you're flight was the one from Berkley, correct?" He pointed to the sign over the exit from our plane.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"What's your name?"

"McLean. Piper McLean." He wrote down my name on a clipboard.

"Okay Piper, we'll get right on it." He reached down under the desk and pulled out a tiny red bag. "In the mean time, here's an essentials kit, complements of American Airlines." He passed me the six by six inch bag.

"An essentials kit?" I asked Jason on our was to one of those seats the airports provide for you. "How can all of life's essentials fit into this one little hand bag?" He laughed at my dry humor.

* * *

Jason put his suit on in the bathroom while the rest of us waited. I was upset. _How could this happen to me? Seriously? _It was obvious that Nemesis wasn't happy with me at the moment.

Soon enough, Hazel's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Dakota said. "Do you guys want to go get some food from the food court?"

Hazel, Reyna, Frank and Dakota left for the food court. That left Octavian and me. I just sat in awkward silence while Octavian listened to his iPod. Then _my _stomach growled. "Are you hungry too?" Octavian chuckled.

"No, I think the plane peanuts don't agree with me." My stomach made a borborigymic sound again. "I'll be back."

When I came out of the bathroom no one was there. Octavian was gone, and I couldn't see anyone at the food court. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Jason!" I said. _Wow he looked hot_. His tux fit him nice and he had a tie that matched my orange dress perfectly. "You look great." I hugged him.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"Miss McLean?" I heard a deep voice behind me. "You luggage has been found."

"Oh thank you!" I took my duffle bag and went back to Jason. "I'll change right now and then we'll find the others okay?" I kissed him on the cheek and headed into the Ladies' room.

* * *

I pulled my dress on. It was sleeveless and was a hue of red, orange and yellow. It started out red at the top with _Sunset Orange _roses all along the edge. Then it fades into a _Tropical Orange _and finally into _Yellow Daylight. _Pretty. I liked it a lot.

I slid on my heels which were silver and was open toed. _Stuff my sweats back in my bag . . . _I opened the stall walking out like a model. It was pretty weird. The other girls and women stared at me like I was a freak or something. I means come on! Who dresses like that and at an airport no less!

Anyway, I ignored them and threw on some makeup. Nothing much, just mascara and lip gloss. I tied my hair into my signature braids along the sides and let the rest hang. What are you going to do? Truly, I didn't have one of those fabulous hairstyles in mind like most girls do for prom. There's not a lot of things you can do with my hair anyway. It's at too many different lengths.

I walked out of the bathroom happy as a clam, ready to show Jason my _Sunset Orange _dress when my face turned beet red. There was Jason, my date, surrounded by wh- I mean girls. They were all, _'Oh Jason, let me play with your tie.' 'Let me show you some more cleavage.' _

I felt like introducing them to Katoptris, my dagger. Jason looked flustered and very uncomfortable. His eyes lit up when he noticed me coming his way. "Hey, Piper!" He pushed through them to get to me.

"Hey honey!" I topped it with _so much sugar! _"Ready to go?" I latched onto him like a tic and glared at the flirtatious girls. "Scram." I hissed just loud enough for them to hear. They left in a groan.

"I told them I had a girlfriend." He said when they were gone. Did he really think of me as his girlfriend? Ever since I was told that our relationship was imaginary, I've tired ever so hard to gain it back. Maybe he just called me that to get away from those tramps. He pulled me close. "I checked all over the place while you were getting ready, but I couldn't find Reyna. I even looked for Octavian. Now, there's an unmistakable face." I giggled. Giggled? Oh gods, this is what makeup does to girls.

* * *

I helped Jason search for them, but to no avail. "Maybe they're in the car with Percy already. If not we can wait there for them." Jason suggested.

We got our luggage and waited under the pavilion of the airport, looking out into the parking lot. Argus wasn't there. That could mean only one thing. "They left without us!" I exclaimed.

Jason was staring out into the parking lot trying to concentrate. "Maybe we can take a taxi."

I called a taxi and we slid inside. "Where are ya headed to?" The man up front asked.

"Half Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141." Jason confirmed.

The man glanced back at us. "You're a bit young, do you have money?"

Jason scoffed. "Of course I do." The driver wasn't letting up. He had to see the green to believe the green so Jason dug in his pack.

"Crap." He mumbled. He pulled out a snack bag full of drachmas. "Do you accept Greek?" He asked sheepishly.

Just like that we were thrown out of a cab.

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot cash!" He cursed himself.

I patted him on the back. "It's okay, neither can I." He glared at me.

"Not helping." We just sat on the bench with out luggage waiting.

_This whole experience is a disaster. First I have to ask Jason out, my luggage gets lost, we're late, I'm getting creepy looks from passing guys, and to top it off I freakin' hate heels._

I snapped back into reality. "Hey," Jason nudged my shoulder. "You see those bikes over there?"

He pointed to a Jeep with bikes hooked up on the back. "You're seriously _not _thinking of stealing, are you?" I looked at him quizzically.

He rolled his eyes. "It not _stealing _if we leave the bag of drachmas." He held up the bag for emphasis. "We need to get to camp somehow Piper, and you know it."

"Fine." I got up and hefted my duffle bag onto my shoulder. "But if we get lost, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."

He walked toward the Jeep and turned around with a smirk. "Yeah, good luck with that."

He quickly unlatched the bikes while I kept glancing over my shoulder for the owners. To our luck, they didn't show. I tucked up my dress and climbed onto the bike. I hefted my duffle bag onto the handlebars and tied the strap around them so it would stay. Jason did the same as he mounted the other one. "Oh," His face lit up. "I almost forgot." He placed the bag full of drachmas on the bike rack. "That should do it."

The clever praetor used the GPS App on his iPhone. He _actually _has an iPhone that Leo made especially for demigods. It doesn't attract monsters. He punched in the address and we were on our way.

* * *

As we rode down the streets we got some pretty strange looks. I couldn't blame them though, we did look a little odd . . . I kept having to tuck up my dress so that it wouldn't get hooked in the gears. _So much for keeping it unwrinkled. _I thought.

We stopped at the stoplight between Burdge and Wallen Avenue. "This is turning out great." I said monotonously.

Jason stopped next to me. "Hey, it's not that bad. At least we're actually getting somewhere." He smirked. Whenever he did that, his blue eyes just shined. It didn't matter though, this time his blue eyes couldn't help how pissed I was. "I'm sorry." He said.

The light turned green and we began to ride again. I kept my eyes on the road, but still made conversation with him. "It's not your fault. It's all because of my stupid bag that we're late. Don't say sorry."

"I know, a guys just doesn't like it when his girlfriend's upset." _Girlfriend?_

"Did you say girlfriend?" I asked baffled.

Jason's smile dropped into a frown. "Oh, I just thought-"

"No, no, no! That's okay! Definitely." I glanced at him, then back at the road. "I'm your girlfriend." I finished. He couldn't help but smile. I didn't hide my grin either.

We headed down Farm Road and that's when I opened up to him, telling him all of my insecurities about our relationship. I told him how I was a bit intimidated by Reyna. "Seriously?" He asked. "Sure Reyna and I are friends, but there really wasn't anything special from what I could tell."

Then I grinned full out. He laughed at my confidence. "I was really worried when you didn't ask me to prom that you didn't like me anymore." I admitted.

"Not like you? Piper, we've been through so much together, I think it's more than like." That statement almost made me fall off the bike.

"Are you saying-" He nodded. "Say it." I dared. "Say IT!" I yelled laughing at the thought.

But to my surprise, he actually did. He yelled it at the top of his lungs. "PIPER MCLEAN! I REALLY LIKE YOU. I-" He paused. "LOVE YOU!" It was as if we were little kids talking about cooties. He laughed. "I said it!"

I yelled it right back at him as we arrived at the camp. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Then we couldn't stop laughing for our lives. My abdomen hurt, my cheeks hurt from smiling, but I just couldn't stop. My eyesight became blurry from all of the tears of laughter. Our bikes glided into the campground and everyone stared at us shocked.

It sure wasn't the traditional prom entrance, but it sure was the most memorable.

* * *

**Happy ending . . . for part 1. Wahoo. How'd you like it? It's funny, I had bits and pieces of Hazel' POV and Reyna's POV, but then I decided- What the heck, why not go ahead and do Piper's. **

**So that's my excuse for taking so long, sorry. Hope you liked it. (Now I got to start Jason's)**

**BTW- Please review!**

**-Eri ;)**


	4. Jason's POV: Part 1

**Why, Mr. Luck Ducky, you make a valid point. But why use your powers all the time when you can have some fun? ;D**

**Don't worry though, the demigods will use their abilities soon . . . Just not in this chapter.**

* * *

Jason's POV: Part 1

Everything is so new. Ever since the war my friends see me as someone . . . different. Sure, I get my memories erased and transported to another camp just _one time_, and everything is switched around! They don't see me as praetor anymore, not even as another camper. I'm like some foreign object from outer space.

"I'm still the same Jason." I had said, but they just plastered fake smiles on their faces saying _I know, we missed you!_

And I'm not trying to put blame on anyone here, but I think Octavian is behind all of this strange behavior. Think? What am I talking about, I _know. _He's been out for the praetor spot since he got here, and ever since I got back he's been thinking of ways to get to steal my position. And making me work my way back as praetor was just one of his ideas.

"Have you finished the assignments?" Reyna asked. I hadn't even noticed that she had entered my office. I was obviously too tired to be alert.

I grunted my answer at my desk filling out the last form of requirements that I comply with.

I had finished filling out my age, weight, other personal stuff (eye color, hair color, ect.), family, experience, quests, Roman knowledge, Latin test (it included spelling), Roman Mythology test, Contemporary knowledge, English _lingo _test, a report on the architectural value of the Coliseum, and an essay on why I 'quit' the position of praetor last night around 3:45 AM. It took forever! I left about two pages for today. There was a bunch of paragraphs above the 'Fill Out' section and my Dyslexia was not cooperating with me today, so I just skipped that part.

Name of requested position _ Praetor . A_pplicator's name _ Jason Grace . _Immortal relation _Son of Jupiter . _

Please copy the statement below and sign your signature.

I agree and abide by the terms stated in this packet and will justify New Rome in a respectable manner with courage and integrity.

_ I agree and abide by the terms stated in this packet and will justify New Rome in a respectable manner with courage integrity.   
_

_Signature:  Jason Grace _

I handed over the last form to Reyna. "I'm finally done." I sighed a sigh of relief as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Sorry Jason, you also have to go through the lance tutorial again and do one last research project." When Reyna said that I almost died.

"Are you kidding me? There's _more?" _

"Octavian has been pinning for this spot ever since you disappeared and isn't going to let you get it back so easily." She replied. "I understand how much work has been put on the table for you, but I truly need you to become praetor. If I end up working with that prophetic . . . What's the word?"

"Nerd?" I finished.

"Yes, If I end up working sided by side with that prophetic _nerd _I might as well quit now. I can't stand him! Please, Jason." Her eyes were pleading.

"I'm not giving praetor up so easily, either. Tell Octavian to meet me at the Coliseum after lunch for the tutorial." I smiled at her. I didn't realize how much she depended on my becoming praetor. She ran up to me and hugged me.

Hugging for Reyna is rare and is also very awkward. She backed up and gripped my shoulders with a stern look on her face. "Thanks Jason." She headed for the door but looked back. "By the way, your Camp Half Blood friends invited all of the camp to a prom. Are you interested?"

I couldn't tell if she was _asking me to prom, _or if she was asking me if it sounded like a good idea. So I kind of answered vaguely, "Uh, maybe." Hoping it would satisfy her for now.

So many thoughts raced through my mind at once. _Camp Half Blood? All of Camp Jupiter would never agree to go to prom with the Greeks. Piper would love this. _Reyna's a nice girl, but she's a little too . . . _Roman _for me. I don't know. She's strict, uptight, and a little on the bossy side. She shrugged and left my office.

* * *

After she left, I began to think about prom.

Prom? Seriously, demigods at a prom? There are so many ways this could go wrong! But then again, when do we get a chance like this? A chance to just let loose, have fun, dress all formal-like, bring dates, we never get that.

I thought about asking Piper to prom. Of course I wanted to, but lately she's been avoiding me. I think the whole 'transfer' idea didn't work out so smoothly.

The Camp Jupiter campers aren't accepting her like I thought they would, then I got swamped with all of this praetor-nonsense. She's been alone ever since we got here. I'm just glad she and Hazel became girl-buddies during the war. She at least has one friend to talk to.

I've felt bad for the past few months. I barely have time to talk to Piper, yet I was the one who suggested that she come here. I didn't want to just leave her like that, but what else could I do? If I don't become praetor then this whole Camp will become a torture chamber.

She's not the girl to hate me for something like that though, she knows I'm really busy trying to kick Octavian's butt. She'd come into my office once in a while to just talk to me and bring me real food (I've been living off of cheese doodles, chips and cookies for the past two weeks). She tells me how she misses her sister Lacy and Leo and it makes me feel terrible that I took her away from her family. She of course, says how many friends she's made and how much she's enjoying Camp Jupiter when I can see right through her lies.

So it's decided. I'll do whatever it takes to go to this prom event with Piper. She'd love to visit Camp Half Blood again and to be honest, so would I. Lot's of things have changed since I went missing from Camp Jupiter and until I become praetor, they'll stay this way.

I tried asking Piper to prom many times. Take lunch at the dining pavilion for example.

* * *

I took my lunch tray and walked over to the Fifth Cohort's table and scooted next to Piper. "Hey Piper."

"Hey Jason." She grinned a me. She is beautiful when she's not even trying, I just couldn't help but stare. Suddenly I blanked out. "Earth to Jason!" A hand waved in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I blinked a few times.

She frowned. "You've done that twice now at lunch. You aren't getting enough sleep again, are you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I began to eat my lunch. Turkey on rye with grapes on the side. Nutritious.

She touched my arm. "Jason, it's not healthy for you to be this tired all the time."

"Don't worry about me." I waved off her concern. _  
_

"How can I not? You're always so tired." She shook her head in disappointment.

I smiled at her caring voice. "I know that I've been busy and tired lately, but I-"

"No, save it." She interrupted. "I'm not listening to your excuses until you rest. Seriously Jason, have you looked in the mirror recently?"

I sighed. "Okay I will rest, but I just wasn't to ask you-"

"No Jason, I'm serious. I want you to rest _now_."

I looked at her quizzically. "Like, _now _now?"

"Now, now." She stood up and pulled me to my feet. "I walk you to the cohort."

I looked back at my lunch. "But I didn't get to finish my turkey."

She laughed. "I'll pack it up for you for later. Just sleep. Any one who falls asleep twice around two o'clock isn't prepared to work or fight like a Roman." _She had a point. _So she put me to bed and I felt like a little kid not wanting to nap, _even though I really wanted to._

* * *

Another time I asked her during the campfire I actually got the guts to say it to her, but it didn't go so well. "Hey Piper, I've been looking for you." I smiled at her and sat next to her on the bench.

She blushed. "You have?"

"Yeah, I was wondering . . ." _Gods, I didn't even think of how to ask her!_ " Uh, do you like it here?" That didn't sound stupid at all (Sarcasm).

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean here, at Camp Jupiter. I know you must miss your family back at Camp Half Blood." My mouth just had a mind of its own.

"I like it here, I guess. The Venus kids aren't like my brothers and sisters at home, but they're still pretty cool." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Do you want to go back to Camp Half Blood?" I asked. _She definitely wants to, I can tell. _"I got an offer where you could even stay there for a while." I grinned. She just frowned.

"Jason," She furrowed her brows. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" She laughed a nervous laugh.

"What? No! I was talking about the-"

"Jason," I felt a tug on my arm. It was Reyna. "I need you over here for announcements." She tugged on my arm some more.

I glanced back at Piper. "We'll talk about this later." I promised. She nodded and I left for announcements.

* * *

I never did get to ask her. Unfortunately, I think I'm the only guy at Camp Half Blood who was asked by his girlfriend. How pathetic is that?It's not like I didn't have the guts to ask her, it just I didn't have time. Okay, it's not the best excuse. Honestly, when you have Octavian harping on you for work all the _time_, you run out of it.

Anyway, this is how she asked me:

"Skipping lunch again?" I heard Piper's soft voice echo in my office.

I paused. _Piper?_ "Huh? Oh, hey Piper." I said. I grabbed some of my lunch (Cheetos, Doritos and Whateveros) and popped it in my mouth. "No, I go my lunch right here." I said through munches.

She came into my _soon to be _praetor's office. "That's not lunch." She took my bag of Doritos and dropped it in the garbage. I was about to tell her '_Those aren't yours to throw away.' w_hen she continued. "It's acne in a bag." I almost upchucked everything right there.

"Ew." I swallowed the _acne Cheetos _loudlyaudible and touched them no more. "That sounds disgusting." My face probably said it for me. Piper sat down in front of my desk and stared up at me with those Kaleidoscope eyes. _Gods, she's gorgeous._

"That's because it is." She smirked. I began to finish up my assignment on the Aquaduct. "Why did Reyna give you so much work, again?" I asked.

"I already told you. It wasn't Reyna."I looked up and got lost in those kaleidoscope eyes. "The senate believes that the praetor must be pure and not stained with the indisposition of the Greeks. So they are having me relearn the Roman ways as a second chance. These are just the requirements that I am supposed to abide to."

"That's stupid. A praetor should be well rounded. Greek _and _Roman. Who thought of this idea?" She asked. _Who do you think? _I felt like asking, but thought it rude.

"Octavian. If I don't fill these out, he becomes praetor by default." She nodded. I began to do some more research.

I dove into the world of Roman Empires. My mind subconsciously tuned her out. I hadn't realized it until she put her hand on top of my work. I looked up at her and was about to say some witty comment when she breathed, "Will you go to prom with me?"

I put my work aside and wrapped my arms around my girl. I leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "I could've asked you that."

She propped her arms up on my shoulders. "But you're busy." Her soft voice sent a shiver down my spine.

Even she had begun to notice it. Gods, why does Octavian hate me? He really messed things up for me and Piper. I smirked at her. "Not too busy for you. And yes I'll go to prom with you, most definitely." I pushed my lips to hers. At first she didn't kiss me back but soon enough she began to participate in the romantic activity. Her lips tasted sweet like . . . well, not like candy, and not like strawberries. It was more like . . . honeysuckle sweet. That little taste that satisfies your taste-buds just enough.

I thought about how her face would look when she'd see her friends again. When we reunite with Leo. Many thought of Piper came to mind. Her homemade haircut, her big smile, the way she blushes, and her eyes, especially her eyes. I miss those things about her. She doesn't smile as often and her hair is always pulled back now because of 'Roman Regulations' and don't get me started on her eyes. They don't have that . . . gleam like they used to. I missed kissing Piper the most. All of these things have changed because of our- my decision. I should've never asked her.

But I'd miss her. I don't know. Sometimes I think I made the wrong choice and sometimes I think I made the correct one. Only Piper can answer that question, but I'm too nervous to ask her. All I know is-

We're going to prom.

* * *

That Saturday I was packed and ready to go. I had my tux _neatly _wrapped in my duffle bag. You see, the girls cam up with this awesome idea. We'd all wear comfortable clothes on the plane and change in the public restrooms inside the airport. No itchy tux for five hours.

So On the plane, I was sure to get a seat next to Piper. But she looked white as a ghost and was jittery. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited." I could see through her lies. "I get to see Annabeth, Lacy, Rachel, Mitchelle, Leo, and everyone else. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

I glanced down at her shaky hand. "You're twitching. I know you. What's got you so nervous?" I curled my fingers in between hers.

She sighed nervously. "Oh you know, the six hour flight, reuniting with my siblings, my dress, fighting with my siblings, my dad, my siblings . . ." _So it's her siblings . . ._

"So you're worried about your brothers and sisters, huh? Don't worry." I pushed my arm behind her awkwardly, because of the stupid armrest, and tried to hug her. "Everything will be fine." I promised.

Man, I was never so far off as that.

* * *

When we got off the plane We all went straight to baggage claim. I quickly found my navy duffle bag on top of Octavian's mess of a bag. Soon everyone followed through with the plan. They all went into the airport restrooms to change into their prom, that is everyone except Piper.

I helped her search for her bag. _Purple polk-a-dots. _I told myself over and over again. Soon Reyna suggested that we search at the help desk.

Piper, not being happy to begin with, barked at the employee. "I need help finding my bag." I nudged her and she mumbled the _magic word _almost inaudible.

"Sure kid, you're flight was the one from . . . Berkley, correct?" He looked up to the sign above the jetway we had exited.

"Yes." The word slithered out of her mouth from frustration.

The help ignored her crankiness. "What's your name?"

"McLean. Piper McLean." He wrote down her name on a clipboard.

"Okay Piper, we'll get right on it." He reached down under the desk and pulled out a tiny red bag. "In the mean time, here's an essentials kit, complements of American Airlines." He handed her the tiny bag as she just stared at the white lettering.

We walked away and she leaned over to me. "An essentials kit? How in Hades can all of life's essentials fit into this one little hand bag?" I just laughed, my funny Piper was back.

* * *

I left Piper with the others as I went to change into my tux. I got some pretty strange looks from guys as I walked in with a clear bag covering my tux. One guy with his pants so incredibly low and his 'chains' hanging around his neck raised his eyebrows at me and smirked to himself. I frowned. "Swag is for boys, class is for _men_." I said as I entered the stall.

I slipped on the slacks and the tux. _Oh good gods, this this is so uncomfortable! _To be honest, I'm used to the whole toga thing so . . . this was a challenge for me.

_The tie goes to the bellybutton. Wrap around, and go through the hole . . . _It didn't work. It just un-looped and de-tangled. "Crap." I blew the bangs out of my face as I concentrated on tying a _tie. _

It took forever until I realized that I had to wrap around _twice. _Thank Athena!

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom to find none of my friends were there. Everyone either found Harry's invisibility cloak, or left without me. And I _know_ that cloak isn't big enough for all of them. So I decided to look. I checked the other levels and even contacted security. None of my friends showed up. How could they just . . . ditch me like that? Piper? Gods, I didn't think she'd do that to me.

I whipped out my phone and decided to text Annabeth. I scolded myself, "Really?" I was about to go into full Roman warrior mode. My phone was completely out of battery! How, in all of Olympus, could I forget to charge?

I was about to leave the airport when a I felt stares fall upon me. I scanned the terminal and found a group of poorly dressed girls whispering in a corner occasionally glancing at me. When they saw me look at them they all giggled. _What the- _Then a girl, who I suspected to be the leader of their pack, strutted over to me. Would strutted be the correct word? No, it was more like walking with a hip replacement that was out of whack.

"Hi, I'm Hillary." The _leader spoke. _Her voice was raspy and reeked of smoke._ "_Don't you look nice." She played with the cuffs of my sleeves. _  
_

I jerked my hand away. "Gee, thanks."

"Are you going somewhere special?" Hillary didn't even look at my face, just at my chest.

I took a few steps away from the girl. "Yeah, I'm going to prom with my girlfriend."

She frowned. "Of course _you _have a girlfriend. Why wouldn't you? You're so . . . delicious." She raised her penciled-in eyebrows at me. The girls started crowding around me and closing in as if I was an easy out in little league.

"Hey, back up now. I'm claustro-" That's when my eyes trailed off behind them. The prettiest sight in all of . . . well lets just say Aphrodite and Venus put together couldn't compare to the girl in the orange dress. She glowed with such radiance. I don't know where it came from. She would have been beautiful without the dress and the dash of makeup, but something, something this time was different. Her eyes seemed to smile on their own as her lips framed those beautiful white pearls perfectly. Above all, her eyes were just mesmerizing.

She is the definition of beauty.

I pushed through the girls to get to her. "Hey Piper!" I walked up to her. She saw me and then her smile melted when she took a glimpse at the girls.

"Hey honey!" She sang. He hips swayed as she approached me."Ready to go?" She clung to my arm. I had never seen this side of Piper, possessive and jealous. I knew it wasn't the real Piper, but it was kind of cute. The girls decided to leave Piper and me alone.

I pulled my girl closer to me. "I told them I had a girlfriend." She looked up at me with those demanding eyes. "I checked all over the place while you were getting ready, but I couldn't find Reyna. I even looked for Octavian. Now, he has an unmistakable face." And for the first time I hear Piper giggle. It was light and sweet.

* * *

The both of us searched for our party. "Maybe they're in the car with Percy already. If not we can wait there for them." I guessed.

We lugged out bags out of the terminal and scanned the parking lot. No weird looking forty eyed chauffeur. "They left without us!" She exclaimed.

I frowned thinking of options. _Flying? _It was a possibility, then I realized Piper was wearing a dress . . . "Maybe we can take a taxi." I suggested.

Piper whistled for a taxi. "Where are ya headed to?" The man up front asked.

"Half Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141."

The driver looked quizzically at me. "You're a bit young, do you have money?"

"Of course I do." I scoffed. The driver wouldn't budge until he got cold hard proof.

I dug into my bag. _Flashlight, my coin, Roman monsters guide, drachmas, ipod, iPhone . . . _No moola. "Crap." I said and cursed in latin. I held up my bag of drachmas. "Do you accept Greek?" I smiled hopefully.

And that's how we were thrown out.

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot cash!" I felt a pang of guilt inside of myself.

Piper rubbed my back. "It's okay, neither can I." _Gee thanks Piper, I feel so much better now_.

I glared at her. "Not helping."

We just sat on the bench with our luggage waiting. _This is so not turning out the way I had hoped. I was supposed to show Piper the time of her life. How can I do that at an airport? Nemesis, please help me? _

Suddenly, Athena gave me an idea. "Hey," I nudged Piper in the arm. "You see those bikes over there?"

There were two bikes mounted on the back of a Jeep. "You're seriously _not _thinking of stealing, are you?" She looked at me with a scolding eye.

"It not _stealing _if we leave the bag of drachmas." I told her. "We need to get to camp somehow Piper, and you know it."

She looked back in the airport then at the bikes. "Fine." She sighed. "But if we get lost, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."

I headed toward the vehicle and smirked at her. "Yeah, good luck with that."

I secured out luggage onto the handlebars of our bikes and placed the bag of drachmas on the trunk ledge. Then I plugged in the coordinates of the camp into my GPS app and that's how we started on our way.

* * *

I ignored the stares and glared at the guys giving Piper dirty looks.

_How could this just happen? Do Nemesis and Venus love making this relationship harder than it needs to be? And already is?_

Piper rode in front of me most of the way and I told her when and where to turn. She was quiet for most of the time which made me feel even worse. So I decided to make conversation with her.

I pulled up next to her at the stop light and surprisingly she spoke first. "This is turning out great."

My shoulders slumped. "Hey, it's not that bad. At least we're actually getting somewhere." I smiled. Instead of smiling back she just looked away. _Yeah, thanks, whoever is the god of . . . prom, this is turning out great!_ "I'm sorry." I apologized.

The light turned green and we began to ride again. I kept glancing at her but she kept her eyes strained on the road. Suddenly she spoke, "It's not your fault. It's all because of my stupid bag that we're late. Don't say sorry."

I sighed. _At least the conversation is actually getting somewhere! _I told myself. "I know, a guy just doesn't like it when his girlfriend's upset." I admitted._  
_

Then she looked at me. Shocked. "Did you say _girlfriend_?"

I could feel my smile melting away at her words. "Oh, I just thought-"

"No, no, no! That's okay! Definitely." She kept her sight between me and the road. "I'm your girlfriend." Could it be true? Could this beautiful girl have just said that she was my girlfriend?

My smile quickly made its return and so did hers. I _really _missed that smile. This was a _real _Piper smile. Teeth showing, eyes dancing and her cheeks flushed pink.

On the road that led to the camp Piper told me about her doubtfulness of our relationship. "When we all got off the Argo II last year and you immediately ran up to Reyna and hugged her . . . I just thought-"

I looked in her eyes and saw that hint of jealousy I had gotten a gallon full of before. "Seriously? Sure we're friends, but there really wasn't anything special between she and I from what I could tell." I assured her.

My girl smiled. "I was really worried when you didn't ask me to prom that you didn't like me anymore."

"Not like you? Piper, we've been through so much together, I think it's more than like." The words seemed to stealthily crawl out of my mouth .

She looked baffled. "Are you saying-" I interrupted her with a frantic nod. "Say it. Say IT!" She told me.

So I did. "PIPER MCLEAN! I REALLY LIKE YOU. I- LOVE YOU!" What a weight load off of my chest. She knew, I knew and now we're together. Piper's not mine, we are each others'. "I said it!" I said with pride.

She laughed and cried out, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Now I'm confused. I don't know what I had missed more about Piper. Was it her kiss? Her smile? Or was is her laugh? Her laugh was light, beautiful and definitely _contagious. _I couldn't help myself from laughing as we rode into the camp.

People stared shocked, horrified and scared. Nonetheless, we smiled. I smiled because I- well, I can't really explain except in one word: Piper.

* * *

**So I had an interesting time thinking of how Jason would think/act. Sorry if there is OOCness. I have to reread the Lost Hero again to get their personalities straight... Anyway, whose POV next?**

**Please Review!**

**-Eri ;)**


	5. Reyna's POV: Part 1

**Hey... Haven't seen you guys in a while. How's life?**

**Oh- this? I finally decided to post another chapter after five months.**

**Sorry about that guys. I kinda disappeared off of the face of the earth. You know- the typical abducted by aliens rigamarole.**

**So, Reyna and Dakota?... It doesn't seem like a good pairing in my opinion. I know it's my fault, but I originally wrote the first chapter for fun and wasn't planning to put it up on Fanfiction... I didn't plan it out that well... But I'll make it work. Hopefully you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think that Rick Riordan would set Dakota up with Reyna, you, my friends, believe that I am he. I am here to tell you... it's true.**

* * *

Reyna's POV: Part 1

A week ago I sat in the Camp Headquarters when Mercury materialized in front of me. "Lord Mercury," I stood up and curtsied. "Can I help you?" I stared concerned that a god would enter my presence unexpectedly. This rarely happened, though ever since the war with Gaea, the gods have welcomed us more and have begun to appear out of nowhere and at unexpected times, such as this.

"Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, there is a message for you." The god handed me a note sealed with a red wax.

I took it and nodded my thanks. "All is appreciated, sir." I said. And just like that, the god vanished into thin air.

I peeled off the wax and revealed an invitation. It read:

_Our Fellow Demigods at Camp Jupiter,_

_It's been a while since the war._

_I hope you're all healed by now and don't feel so sore._

_We invite you to join us and celebrate._

_It's the first ever Camp Half Blood Prom, so bring a date!_

_No monster's, no fights, nor bloody messes._

_Just bring your friends in tuxes and dresses!_

_We'll provide the drinks and food finger pick-its._

_Pack your stuff, we even provide plane tickets!_

_So, please come join us for this fun event._

_Also, please RSVP by a week after this letter is sent._

_With Battle Scars and Joyful Hearts,_

_Camp Half Blood_

"It rhymes. Hm." I said aloud.

* * *

I notified Jason first and then at the end of the day campfire I pulled Jason up with me and spoke the announcements.

"So campers, today was a very productive day." I began. "The Vulcan cabin has finished repairing the Aqueduct since it broke during the war." A round of applause was for the Vulcan spawns. "The Minerva cabin has completed the renewed vision for New Rome." Another round of applause. "The Apollo cabin has replenished the source of nectar." There was yelling and whooping for that one.

Because of the war with Gaea, we used up all of our healing potion, nectar, ambrosia, and even the homemade potions from the Apollo campers. Ever since then, the Apollo cabin has been trying desperately and working overtime to get the nectar back up to the norm. "And, for the last announcement, our friends from Camp Half Blood have invited all of us to a celebration of the teenaged tradition, Prom."

Most of the campers groaned.

"Why would we want to see those _Greeks _again! They trashed our camp!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Yeah! They killed the Aqueduct and ruined the Little Tiber!" Someone else yelled out.

I sighed. Sometimes being praetor wasn't so fun. "Now I know we all have had hard times with the Greeks, and forgiveness isn't something we're used to, but they mean no harm. They helped us save the heavens and the gods!" I tried to defend the Greeks, but no matter how much we got along during the war, friendliness between Greeks and Romans doesn't last very long. "Alright, disperse for the night. Lights out is at ten thirty!" I called. The demigods began to mix like a sea of Mackerel.

* * *

I decided as praetor, if enough campers decide to go that I must at least go as a chaperone to Prom. To be honest . . . I've never heard of an event such as this, much less _been _to one. Dresses for partying? From what the children of Bacchus say, this form of entertainment includes dancing, socializing, and dates. Where's the lances? What about conversations that draw conviction to a Roman heart on the subject of impurity? Gossiping and flouncing around some boys doesn't sound . . . fun.

Anyhow, I was determined to go. The only reason I became suddenly concerned if I attended this 'Prom' was because of a conversation I overheard the Venus girls having:

"-It's hard to imagine that she'd even considered the idea of a prom."

"I know! She is so . . . uptight. She probably won't even smile during Prom."

"I bet you she can't dance- or at least she won't."

"I bet she can't even find a date that's willing to go with her, much less dance!"

"I'm betting she's either going to chicken out or act all _ladylike _about not having a dance partner." One of them snickered.

"Nah, Reyna's definitely going. She's too stubborn to back out now. I'm just hoping she doesn't wear her toga as her prom dress."

They all giggled. "Now, _that _would be embarrassing! I can never take her seriously in that thing!"

"Who can _ever_ take her seriously? _She's _too serious! Gods, it's hilarious!" They continued to mock me as the began a hysterical cachinnation.

A tear slipped from my eye. The hot prickly anger bubbled up inside my chest, but I refused to make a scene, even if no one would be around to witness my sobs.

Then and there, I vowed to find a date. Someone that those spawns of Venus would see and recognize as a proper date, a _hot _date.

They will see, I will show them! Soon, very soon they will take me seriously.

* * *

I wasn't comfortable asking Jason, and Frank would never have been a choice. He and Hazel are like Oreos and Peanut Butter, and the idea of asking Octavian . . . it wasn't an option. So the only guy left, who was going to the CHB Prom, was Dakota.

I'll tell you, Dakota wouldn't have been my first choice. He isn't what I'd consider attractive, much less 'hot'. He isn't _unattractive, _but I definitely wouldn't have ever asked him out other than the current circumstances_._

So I gathered all the guts that Victoria, the goddess of victory, would give me as I decided to ask Dakota to Prom.

* * *

_There he is . . ._

He was right outside the dining pavilion, leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed, animatedly conversing with Hank. I examined him for a moment.

He had jet black hair, not like Percy's. Percy's was shorter, Dakota's was longer and curlier, always messy. His eyes were a dull blue, a bit . . . uneven, and they were framed with long dark lashes. His eyebrows raised up and down and as he talked and his eyes showed emotion: frustration.

He was tanned, or _has _tanned nicely after the war. His arms were scarred with, well . . . scars. Speaking of his arms, he apparently had grown out of his 'boyish' phase and filled out a 'manly' frame. He wasn't _extremely _muscular. No- NO! But he was more than Octavian's idea of 'muscular'.

He wore a gray tie died shirt that he made, during the week we all had off, at the activities center. He had ironed on 'K-A = My Life' on it. When I asked him what it meant he told me: _Kool-Aid equals my life._ Plus he wore his old jean cutoffs.

He wasn't 'hot', but he wasn't that bad. I actually know quite a few Ceres girls who have crushes on him.

I walked up to him after he dismissed the conversation with Hank. "Hello, Dakota. May I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." He followed my lead as we walked.

We walked down the road to New Rome talking about the new Aqueduct, the weather, ect. Then I stopped at the Pomerian boundary line.

"So, you heard me talk about the Camp Half Blood Prom last night, right?" And then his eyebrows shot up in surprise. That's when I began jabbering . . . "You see, I was going to ask you to go with me as- as a friend. 'Cause I overheard that some of the Venus girls talking about me. They were basically implying that I wouldn't get a date. They said that I _couldn't _get a date. So then I began thinking about my possible options. I could embarrass myself in front of them and not go at all. Or even worse, embarrass myself in front of the entire camp of Camp Half Blood by _not _having a date and dancing a- alone. But as you know, a praetor should keep an authoritative figure and basically if I don't have a date, the Venus girls said that they wouldn't take me seriously. So I thought that if you didn't have a date, yet- I mean, I didn't hear that you had one and I took a chance. Uh- yeah. So, will you go to prom with me? You don't have to, but I-I'd really appreciate it." I felt like slapping myself. _You sound like an idiotic teenager who can't speak right! _I legitimately spoke at fifty miles per hour.

Dakota just stood there with an eyebrow raised in confusion. Now I felt like slapping him, or at least that look off his face! It seemed as if he had a hard time processing what I had just told him. "Just to be sure- You asked my to prom, right?"

I smiled sheepishly at him as a silent response. He shrugged and said, "Sure, why not." He half-grinned at me.

"Good." I said. "Weeeell, great." We just stood there awkwardly there for a few minutes. He rocked on his heels and I bit my lip."Okay then, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

We departed.

And that ended, what I believe, was the most awkward moment in my life- other than the time I saw Octavian, in his boxers, rocking out to Fake It, by Seether, in the sacred temple. That was just . . . I'd rather not talk about it.

* * *

He and I started to become more friendly over the days. Like saying 'Hi' as we passed on the path to New Rome or we'd sit next to each other at the campfire. Nothing big. I decided he was going to be an easy date.

So I picked out my Roman dress that I wear on special occasions. I wasn't going to go out and buy and new dress for this little dance. "This will suffice." I told myself as I held it up to my toga, peering into my mirror.

It was dark maroon with a golden neckline that wrapped around one shoulder like battle armor. It was my favorite. Not because of the color or the fabric or anything. It's because it's the only thing my sister Hylla left for me when she left me for the Amazons. It was her dress that she brought to Circe's Island. It was originally passed down from my father's mother, my grandmother- or at least, that's what she tells me. My father is a blurred memory. Nothing of importance.

This dress though, it's my last connection to Hylla.

I twirled around holding it to my toga. It spun perfectly.

For jewelry I chose no necklaces, but a ring. My ring of bravery. My mother, Bellona, had presented it to me after the war with Gaea. It had a lovely little engraving in latin. _Filia Puella- _meaning _daughter. _

I smiled as I ran my thumb over the little indentations. _Maybe this prom won't be so bad after all._

* * *

At lunch, I sat alone at the praetor's table. Usually Jason sits with me, but today he tried to sit next to Piper. I chuckled to myself. He was falling asleep as she was trying to talk to him.

I twirled my fork in my mashed potatoes when a shadow came and sat in front of me. Dakota. "Sup?" He said sliding his tray onto the table.

I glanced behind me. Is he talking to me? _Of course he's talking to you! You're his prom date! _"Oh- uh, nothing much. Just eating." I kept my gaze at my plate, but I took a glimpse up at the boy in front of me.

Lately he has been coming to eat at the praetors table, but he would keep conversation with Jason. Now that Jason wasn't here, I had to talk to him.

He took a swig of his Kool-Aid. He swallowed. "I can see that." He opened his mouth wide and bit, a monstrous bite, into his italian sub. "Guess what? I'm eating too." He said through loud munches.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I said. I really hate when people do that. Food gets everywhere, you can't comprehend what the person says, plus it's not an appetizing sight.

He took another monstrous bite and purposely talked with his mouth full. "Look," He pointed at me with his sub. "You're my prom date, not my mom." A piece of lettuce flew from his sandwich onto my tray. Lovely.

I delicately flicked it off. "You're right. I'm praetor, your boss. And it's never too late to learn proper etiquette."

He rolled his eyes. "Proper? Do you know me at all?" I could sense the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

I scooped up mashed potatoes and swallowed it demonstrating how to be polite. After the food was completely down my throat, I spoke. "To be honest, I barely know you at all." I admitted.

Dakota looked at me skeptically. "Hm. You're right. Well, for one thing. I like my subs and I like 'em fresh." He took another bite. It was revolting.

"I can see . . ."

He snorted. Another thing that irks me. "Tell you what," He said. "After lunch let's just hang out. Kay?"

I felt my eyebrow raise. "Hang out?" I repeated. "After lunch I have Roman Studies class." Pause. "And you do too!"

Dakota shrugged. "Skip it."

"I'm teaching it."

He pursed his lips. "Oh." He thought for a moment. "What about after that?"

"I've got to spot sparring in the coliseum."

"Why don't you have Octavian fill in for you." He finished the last couple drops of his red Kool-Aid.

"I can't just-"

"Reyna," He interrupted. "Octavian would _love _to be in charge for an hour."

And that's how Dakota persuaded me to skip class.

* * *

"This is so exhilarating!" I exclaimed as I trotted down to the lake. Suddenly the little voice inside my head whispered: _You are praetor. How can you drop your duties? And just to hang out with a boy?  
_

No, this wasn't about Dakota. It was about me. Okay, maybe it was a little bit about Dakota. That's only because I know nothing about him other than his immortal parent and his weird obsession with Kool-Aid. I don't know about other girls, but I'd actually like to know something about my date before I dance with him.

"You excite easily, then." He said sardonically.

He bent down, picked up a pebble and passed it to me. "Skip it." I reached for the rock when he pulled back. "But first- Tell me something about yourself." We walked down further to the water's edge.

I crossed my arms. "Like what?"

"Uh- I dunno." He stuck out his chin in a thinking manner. "How about someone . . . someone you don't like." A quirky smile grew on his face.

I thought for a moment, but it wasn't a hard decision. "Penthesilea, I _hate_ her. She was a former Queen of the Amazons and she inspired my sister to join them."

"Oh," His face dropped when I spoke of my sister. I _rarely _spoke of Hylla. He passed me the stone.

I rubbed my thumb on the flat smooth rock. I wound up and flung it towards the lake. _Plick, plick, plick, ker-punck. _"Three times." I said cockily.

"That a challenge?" He smirked. He picked up another stone, but I stopped him from throwing it.

"Now, whom do you hate?" I asked.

He took a seat on the giant boulder that stuck out of the little cove. "I wouldn't go as far as _hate, _but I don't really like that kid of Mercury, Hank. He always has something to argue about and he always pick me to argue with."

"Really?" I asked. I never thought of Hank to be one to start an argument.

"Yeah, he's a pain in the-" He caught himself. "He's just a pain." And with that he skipped the stone. _Plick, plick, plick, plick, plick, ker-plunck. _"Ha ha! Five!"

I frowned. I did not like being beaten. I tried again. "Tell me something you're scared of." He said. _Oh, gods._

"Pick a different question." I demanded.

"No way. This one sounds like it'll interest me."

I rolled my eyes. _Here goes nothing. _I mumbled my answer as I blushed.

"What?" He smirked.

"Guinea pigs . . . " I mumbled again.

"What? I can't hear you." He emphasized his question by putting his hand to his ear.

"I'm afraid of guinea pigs." I said coherently.

He snorted. "Did you say guinea pigs?" I pursed my lips and I felt my face grow hot. "How can you be afraid of guinea pigs? They're so cute!" He made a comical face and wiggled his fingers as he pretended to nibble like a guinea pig.

"I just am, okay?" I snapped.

I could sense his smirk grow bigger. "I get it. It's a legitimate fear. Pig-of-guineaphobia." I heard a chuckle.

I ignored him and skipped the stone. Four skips. I cursed in latin and passed him a pebble. I hoisted myself up onto the rock next to him. "Your turn. Something you fear."

He sighed. "You better not tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

He dragged his hand through his scraggly hair. "I am afraid of Percy's pet hellhound."

I looked at him surprised and then I had an idea. "How can you be afraid of Mrs. O'Leary? She's so cute!" I mimicked him. I put my hands up like paws and panted like a dog. He laughed.

"Shut up." He elbowed me and skipped the stone. Five times again.

We shot out more questions and got more answers.

I learned a lot about Dakota. He cannot whistle, he is allergic to pineapple, his favorite color is red, he enjoys the Greek game Capture the Flag, he cannot tap his head and rub his stomach at the same time, he can memorize very quickly, his favorite food is sourdough pretzels and he does not like to battle with a lance.

The depressing part? I never made it past four skips. "How can you do it so easily?" I asked.

"You're using your whole arm. Just-" He snapped his hand. "Flick your wrist."

I 'flicked' my wrist and the pebble dropped before it reached the water, skidding onto the sand. I huffed in frustration.

"You let go a little early-"

"Yes, I know."

He hopped off the rock and picked up the same stone. He came over to me a pressed it into my palm. "Like this," He covered my hand with his and flicked the rock out of my hand. I raised my eyebrows at him. How cheesy could he be? _Plick, plick, plick, plick, plick, ker-plunck. _Five times. "See? It's a flick of the wrist." He smiled. "The simpler, the better."

I got the hang of it after that. He and I just sat in comfortable silence taking turns skipping. It was nice. I never thought that _not _talking would be nice, but it was. I didn't feel like I needed to say anything and I think he felt the same way.

Only after too late did I realize that I should've been back at the camp. It was dusk and I was still at the lake. What happened to classes? Dinner? The campfire? What about announcements? "Oh, good gods. It's late!" I said as I scooted off of the rock.

'Who are you, Cinderella?" Dakota smirked.

"No, but I am praetor!" I grabbed my sandals and ran up the cove.

Luckily I wasn't in a lot of trouble. I got scolded by some of the senate, but I wasn't majorly punished.

When I got to my praetor's room I flopped onto my bed in full toga.

_You cannot fall for this boy. He is laid back and carefree, a lazy student, plus he's the son of the all-time drunkard. What happened today can never happen again. He is not allowed to distract you from your duties._

I had begun to think my mother was echoing in my mind, but I knew it was just my conscience and it was telling me the truth. I cannot believe I had lost track of time goofing off with Dakota. Dakota, of all people!

Unfortunately, he and I began hanging out more. What's unfortunate, you ask? I was actually enjoying myself.

* * *

One night my mother actually _did _visited me in my dream . . .

"Reyna" A voice sang.

I rolled in my bed. "Reynaaaaa." It sang again softly.

I covered my head with my pillow. _Just go away!_ "REYNA!"

I bolted straight up in bed. "What the-"

"Reyna, it is me."

"Mother?" I glanced around my room. Where is she? She suddenly materialized at the end of my bed, scaring me half to death.

She stared me down. "W-why are you here Mom?" I asked. Inside I scolded myself for stammering. _Show no weakness!_

She kept staring. "No more." That was all she said and she vanished.

Even though it was short and not very clear, I could tell she was implying Dakota. She didn't want me associating with a spawn of Bacchus.

All I remeber was her eyes. Dark and sharp. Not the sweet, old, motherly, soft eyes you expect a mom to have, but they were eyes to fear.

* * *

So I kept away from him in fear of my mother. Of course I would still be his prom date, for I do not break promises, but even I could tell our friendship was distracting me from my responsibilities.

"Hey Reyna!" Dakota trotted up to me as I was heading towards my office. I kept quiet.

He opened the door for me, for I had all of the Roman Studies text books piled in my arms. "Thanks." I said it stern and short.

He closed the door and seated himself on the end of my desk. I plopped my books next to him. "Alright. Thanks for visit." I pushed him off and shooed him out the door.

"Whoa, what's with the shoving?" He looked at me like I had three heads. He stopped directly in the path of the doorway. "I just got here." He chuckled. Then his smile faded. "What's with you lately? You keep avoiding me." He looked at me quizically.

I tried to hide my blush. "I just have a lot of work to do before we leave for prom, okay?"

He looked at me skeptically. I stared back. He finally gave into my stares and smirked. "Sure, whatever you say." He walked out with that ridiculous smirk on his face.

So for the next few hours I ended up grading papers from the most recent Roman Studies test.

I would have rather been out skipping stones with Dakota, or having a Kool Aid drinking contest with Dakota and afterwards having a belching contest. Wait- what? It this what that boy has done to me? Since when do I like Kool- a belching contest? What has happened to me?!

For some odd reason, I felt perfectly fine with the idea of releasing bodily gasses from my mouth.

I couldn't wait for this whole Prom to roll over. After that was done, we could all go back to living normally again. We would all live the life where Dakota and I would pass and ignore each other, or- like on rare occasions- he would snort and I would scoff. None of this 'friendship' nonsense.

Soon, I came down from my thoughts that were way up on cloud nine and graded the present test. Dakota's. "Would you look at that, he got a sixty-five." Typical.

* * *

On the Plane to Long Island I sat next to Hazel.

We didn't talk about much. I just lectured her on the Roman uprising. I let her know that she got an eighty-four on her test. Only if she applied herself and set aside time for extra study lessons, or tutoring with me, she could bring that score up to a hundred.

I think she zoned out when I asked her if she had a 'study buddy'.

I tried my hardest to keep my eyes forward, but I kept finding myself glancing back at Dakota. He looked as if he was being tortured. Who wouldn't be though? Octavian hasn't stopped running his mouth since we got on the plane. I sat two aisles away from him and still wanted to throw my complementary peanuts at him. Hazel eventually did.

* * *

After disembarking the plane, we all picked up our luggage. Well, almost all. It seemed that the airport misplaced Piper's luggage. Unfortunately, Piper didn't take the news so well.

I suggested that she ask at the Help desk.

"I need my bag." She hissed as she propped her elbows onto the Help desk. Jason nudged her. "I, er- I need help finding my bag." She added, "Please."

Eventually she told everyone else to get ready while she waited for her clothes. She was right, there was no point in waiting for her clothes to arrive when we could be dressing and preparing for this Prom.

* * *

Into the ladies stall I went. I slipped on my dress, careful not to let is touch the filthy floor. I dug into my accessory bag pushed on my ring and gingerly applied some mascara.

I fished out my comb from my bag and de-tangled my thin hair. The Venus girls always say that It looks like I 'over-straightended' my hair when I don't- and would never in all of Olympus- own a flat iron.

Last, but not least I strapped on my Classic Roman sandals- they are golden and they strap up to my shins.

* * *

When I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Dakota. He actually looked nice. His hair was combed through and he had on a . . . tux? I went over to him. "Hi." I squeaked.

"Hey." He spat out the greeting and continued he conversation with Frank.

He didn't even notice me! Not a pause, or even a second glance. Should I have worn something different? Was I actually underdressed for prom?

_Shut up! Why do you care what this boy thinks of you! The more you avoid his attention the better. _Now, I was sure that my mother had invaded my private thoughts.

Soon we all headed down to get some snacks and drinks. Dakota still didn't notice me. There was no, _"Hey, you look pretty." _or _"I like your dress." _or _"Your battle armor really complements your eyes." _I felt . . . I don't know how I was supposed to feel, but it wasn't a familiar feeling. Something like . . . rejection.

* * *

Finally our group traveled out of the terminal and into the parking lot where Percy and Annabeth awaited us in a limousine.

As we rolled into Camp Half Blood a smile immediately grew on my face. I forgot how many friends I had made at this Greek camp, and how much I missed them.

The one I actually became good friends with is the most unlikely- according to Mr. Valdez- Clarisse La Rue. She and I share self confidence and often exchange battle strategies. Though she's a burly girl, she can be graceful when you don't get on her nerves.

"Who'd you show up with?" Her familiar voice spoke behind me. I turned to see her in a light pastel blue dress latched onto her date Chris Rodriguez.

"With the Kool Aid addict." I sighed.

"The Bacchus kid?" She let go of Chris and embraced me.

"Yeah," I replied. She let go of the hug and looked at me quizzically. "Don't judge me." I said. She just smirked and grasped for Chris' hand.

"I won't." She smiled at me admiringly. "I missed you."

"I missed you to, Clarisse." I never told anyone, but Clarisse actually saved my life during the war last year. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I was scared. It was our secret, and she kept it. Tears started forming behind my eyes. "Well!" I gulped down my tears. "I'm going to find Dakota." I turned away, but then turned back. "By the way, you look beautiful." She smiled. I left.

* * *

Dakota and I took pictures. It was awkward because we didn't talk at all. So the entire day today, all he said was 'Hey.'

After pictures I was going to confront him about this 'silent treatment', but I got side-tracked by Annabeth.

"I didn't know that Dakota asked you to the prom."

"Actually he didn't." I said. "I asked him." I really wasn't paying any attention to the blond in front of me. I was too busy keeping an eye on the dark haired boy disappearing into the crowd.

She continued to talk. "I didn't know you had . . . feelings for Dakota."

That caught my attention. "Oh, I don't." I giggled nervously. _Did I have feelings for him? I don't. Do I?_ "I didn't want to come without a date, and it was either him or Octavian."

Comprehension bloomed on her face. "So you'd rather go with the drunkard than the guy obsessed with stuffing." I nodded turning my attention back on my lost date.

He was gone.

I walked away from Annabeth. As I was about to venture into the unpredictable party crowd every prom guest turned their heads toward the two fools riding their bikes. Jason and Piper. I thank the gods that godly beings don't have DNA. I would not want to be related to those two.

* * *

**What's wrong with Dakota? Is Reyna developing feelings toward a boy? Whose POV next?**

**You read it, now you should review it. **

**-Eri :D**


	6. Dakota's POV: Part 1

**This took longer than I thought. It turned out longer than I thought, too! It's 6,000 freaking words. Idk, I like Dakota. He's awesome!**

**Well, here's what you guys **_**didn't **_**ask for. Come on guys, when you review tell me whose POV you want in the next chapter. Keep in mind that it can be gods, Chiron, Rachel, Octavian, even side characters in this like Travis, Clarisse. WHATEVER! Just pick something!**

**...Please...**

**-Eri :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Heroes of Olympus or The Percy Jackson series. Non of that nonsense is allowed here.**

* * *

Dakota's POV: Part 1

"The things I do for her." I spat out.

I was brushing my hair in a rented tux in the public bathroom of an airport. My dignity was lost as soon as I stepped out of the stall. Scratch that- My dignity was lost as soon as I rented the stupid thing.

I saw Octavian come out of the stall behind me through the mirror and I had to bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"You," I took a shaky breath. "You're wearing a-" I snickered. "a cummerbund?"

Instantly his face turned pink. "You're not?"

* * *

Now, I know the question that is on your mind: Why are the demigods in the men's room dressed formally? Some of you may be thinking: Dakota? Brushing his hair?

Well, to answer the second one: Shockingly, I actually brush my hair on a daily basis. The reason why it is 'portrayed' as tousled or messy is because I am an active person. I don't play soccer or anything, but you know, battling, sparring, and certain wars that could potentially destroy your very existence. Yeah, I'm involved those types of athletic activities. So ultimately, my hair becomes sweaty and knotted.

Logic.

As for the first question, gods, it's all because of Prom. Yeah, I'm going to Prom. Who with? Reyna. It all started about a week ago . . .

* * *

I stood there transfixed by her long blond hair. She's the kind of girl that every guy crushes on at some point. And if you're like me, she's the kind of girl you have a crush on since forever.

I'd even say she's prettier than some Venus girls, but I think it's just her personality showing through. She's always happy. She's not exactly peppy, but she's . . . bubbly.

She'd spend her summers surfing and winters snowboarding. Of course that was impossible since she was a year-round camper, but if she were a mortal, I bet you she'd be enjoying all of those luxuries.

_Okay, just ask her to Prom. You can do it._

I walked up to her feeling cool and collected. My anxiety slipped up as soon as I opened my mouth. "H-hey, Celia." Crap. I stuttered.

The daughter of Apollo turned to see me. "Oh, hey Dakota! How's it going?" See? She's always nice.

"I'm pretty good. You?"

She smiled. "Fantastic."

_Here goes nothing. _I felt my lunch crawling up my throat. "So," _I can't do it . . . _"I heard you and your siblings got back our supply of nectar. Great job." Gods, I'm a wimp.

She blushed. "Yeah, when Reyna announced it last night we were surprised at how loud of an applause there was."

"You have no idea how severely we need nectar. I can't believe how much we used in the war last year."

"The _Greeks_ used it up." She said 'Greeks' as if it were a deadly disease. "Every little scratch and broken limb needed ambrosia and nectar. I was surprised they didn't incinerate." She rolled her eyes at the mention of the Greeks wastefulness.

I changed the subject. "Oh, and speaking of last night's announcements, what do you think about the whole Prom thing?"

She snorted. "Puh-lease. I can tolerate the Greeks for a war, but actually socializing with them would throw me over the edge." She flipped her luscious hair. "Did you sign up for it?"

"Me? Uh- no way." Lies. "That would require me to get a tux." She laughed.

* * *

Unfortunately, I was one of the first people to sign up for the Prom. I wondered if it's too late to withdraw my reply. It would be real embarrassing if I went to Prom when I already told Celia that I wasn't.

I found out from secret resources, _cough, cough- Kyle Conty - cough, cough _that the registration forms were in a folder kept in Reyna's office.

So, I skipped Reyna's Roman Studies class so that I could be sure that she wouldn't be in her office and went to retrieve my form. I snuck around camp making sure that no one saw me. No one could know what I was doing or else I'd be made fun of for actually signing up for the stupid thing. Plus, who knows how much trouble I'd be in if word got back to Reyna that I broke into her office?

_Creeeeek! _

The door didn't help me with my ninja-like stealth. I quickly closed the door behind me. "Now, if I were a folder, where would I be?" I searched in her drawers. _Senate forms, Camp directory, blah, blah, blah._

Not there.

I shuffled through her bookshelves. _Prophecies For Dummies, Roman Uprising, Astrology of Ancient Rome, Praetor 101 . . . _Jeez, Reyna has boring stuff.

Not there.

"Gods, how hard is it to find a darn folder?"

"I'm guessing pretty hard, since you can't find it." For all that is holy . . . I prayed that the voice was just my imagination.

I whirled around to find Hank, the son of Mercury, standing with a stack of papers in his arms.

"What are you doing here _Hank_?" I snapped.

"Just retrieving graded reports that Reyna left in here." He smirked. "The question is; what are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh- I am also getting graded reports." I told.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. You said something about a folder?" He pulled out a manila folder from behind him. "This one's the one for Prom. Reyna took the last registrations at class today." Hank pulled out a stack of registrations.

"Look here, this one's for Pat Mehiny, Ima Derk, Ben Dover, and Toby Orenotoby." He snickered. "Get it? To-be Or-not-to-be?" He laughed again. In my opinion, it was a terrible name joke. "That one was mine." Figures. He pulled out another one. "Oh, and here's yours." He waved my form in front of me. "You're such a joke, just like the rest of these." He jammed the papers back into the folder before I could make a grab for mine.

"What's it gonna take for you to give it back?"

He smirked. "You're asking the wrong question, Kool Aid boy. Shouldn't you be asking what it's going to take for me to keep quiet about this? I mean, I think we both know I'm not giving this back to you on any circumstances." He sealed up the folder. I really hate that kid...

* * *

The next day he told me to meet him by the dining pavilion. I planted myself on a tree as I saw him walking up the road to New Rome with a list- a freaking list. "Now, to keep Mr. Hank happy and Mr. Hank's mouth shut, these are the tasks that Mr. Hank needs to be done." He shoved the list in my face. I scanned the ridiculously long list.

"Hank, you're unreal. I- What?! I'm not feeding you at every meal!" I read the line, _Feeds me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. _"Nor am I hand washing your under-battle-armor clothing. I'm not doing any of this stuff!"

"Really? Then maybe you should start picking out a cummerbund. Oh! Let's ask Celia what pattern would suit you best!" He gestured over to Celia who just entered the pavilion.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms in exasperation. "I'll do this stupid stuff if you just shut your trap. You are one _cruel_ demigod." I seethed.

"What can I say? Blackmailing is in my blood." He grinned.

"Your dad is the god of thieves, not blackmailing."

He shrugged. "Eh, same difference." I scowled at him so fiercely, yet he wasn't fazed. "See you at dinner, Dakota." He smirked at me and walked away.

All I wanted to do was to go back to the fifth cohort and name my pillow Hank so I could stab it a million times with my dagger. Okay, maybe a million and one times. But of course, I could not do that because Reyna approached me. I would have ignored her if she was any other person, but since she was praetor, and I needed her on my good side if she ever found out that I snuck into her office, I plastered a smile onto my face.

"Hello, Dakota. May I have a word with you for a moment?" Gods, why is she always so formal? It gets pretty annoying...

I reluctantly obliged. "Uh, sure."

She talked to me about some things which went in through one ear and out the other. Seriously, I heard the word weather and I zoned out. I had much better things to do than talk about precipitation in Zeus's domain, like practicing archery with that dummy I recently name Hank. We stopped at the end of the road to New Rome to gaze over the Pomerian boundary line.

"So, you heard me talk about the Camp Half Blood Prom last night, right?" Oh gods, she's found me out. I'm going to kill Hank slowly and painfully for spilling, that is if Reyna doesn't slay me first. But she didn't scold me for breaking into her office, she actually started blushing and speaking incessantly fast. This is what I heard:

"You see, _blah, blah, blah, blah,_ you to go with me, _blah, blah_ friend. 'Cause, _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_ I wouldn't get a date. _Blah, blah, blah, blah_ I _couldn't _get a date. So _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,_ options. I could embarrass myself, _blah, blah, blah, blah, _not go at all. Or, _blah, blah, blah,_ embarrass myself, _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_ Camp Half Blood _blah_ _not _having a date, _blah, blah, blah_. But, _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._ So, _blah, blah, blah you didn't have a date, blah, blah, blah_, I didn't hear that you had one, _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,_ yeah. So, _blah, blah, blah, blah,_ prom with me?_ Blah, blah, blah,_ have to, _blah, blah, blah, blaaaah._"

I think I missed something. Maybe I didn't listen to her _entire_ spiel, but I'm pretty sure I got the gist of it. Something about a date.

What was I going to do? For all she knows I don't have a prom date and I'm attending prom. If I say no, that's just mean and she'd wonder why I don't want to go with her when I just don't want to go, period! So I went with the safe response, "Just to be sure- You asked my to prom, right?" It gave her an opt out if she wanted to change her mind about asking me. Her head slightly nodded.

Great, just great. Not only will I look stupid for going to this prom, but Celia will think I'm taken, by Reyna of all people! I mentally scolded myself knowing the right thing to do, plus the only option. "Sure, why not." I tried to smile.

She responded in an extremely awkward way. "Good. Well, _great_." I just stood there waiting if she was going to say anything else. You can never know with girls. "Okay then, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." And that was how I ended up going to prom. Well, one good thing came out of that, I didn't have to wash Hank's sweaty sparring clothes because my secret's was soon to be out anyway.

* * *

The next day, I slipped onto the bench next to Celia with my lunch tray. She stopped her conversation with Julia and beamed at me. "_So,_ you must be excited." She said all peppy-like.

I took hold of my sub. "About what?" _Bite. So delicious!_

"You know, you and Reyna, _together_-" I almost barfed right there.

_Swallow. _"Oh, yeah, that. You heard?" I avoided eye contact with her.

"Yes! You must really like her if you agreed to go to the _Greek's_ prom with her." Oh dear gods!

It took me forever to say, "Yeah, well, we are just- _so _in l-love." It was really hard to say- like _really _hard to say. I was so sure that it was impossible to even sputter that I love Reyna.

She smiled bigger. "You know," She continued, "I never really thought you were her type."

"_Neither did I_." And that, my friends, was probably the only truthful thing I said to that girl- ever. I went back to the task at hand, eating lunch, but Celia just kept staring at me. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"_Eating . . . ?" _What did it look like?

"No, why are you sitting here? Your prom date is over there eating alone. _Go sit with her."_ She urged. I saw Reyna eating an apple, fully immersed in some Roman textbook. I didn't want to leave, but Celia stared me down.

I picked up my tray. "Oh, uh- sure." I reluctantly walked over to Reyna's table.

Thankfully, Jason also came to the table also. I ended up talking with him about a spear fishing tournament instead of having some awkward conversation about weather again with my date to be.

So, every single lunch time Celia pointed me in Reyna's direction. Yup, I think Celia was avoiding me also. One time Jason ended up sitting next to Piper and I had no other choice but to converse with the bookworm one on one.

* * *

"Sup?" I asked plopping my food onto the praetor's table. Don't judge me, a guy's gotta start a conversation somehow.

She hesitated and then answered, "Oh- uh, nothing much. Just eating." She never once looked up at me.

How are you supposed to keep up a conversation with responses like that? So I did what every cliche guide book for boyfriends says: Find things in common. Although, I don't think this is what they meant, "I can see that." I said as I took a bite of the real love of my life, my sub. "Guess what? I'm eating too." See? We were both eating- that's one thing in common.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She nagged. Oh, she _would . . ._

I took another bite on purpose just to annoy her. "Look, you're my prom date, not my mom." Accidentally, a piece of my sub landed on her lunch tray. Oops.

She flicked it off in my direction. "You're right. I'm praetor, your _boss_. And it's never too late to learn _proper_ etiquette."

"Proper? Do you know me at all?" I replied wittily. Now this conversation was getting somewhere.

She delicately dug into her mashed potatoes and took the smallest bite in world history. "To be honest, I barely know you at all." She said.

She was right. And it wasn't something part of our usual witty banter, this was something serious. Here I was, going across the United States to go to prom with this girl when I knew nothing- not a single thing- about her. Well, I know the surface personality of Reyna: Uptight, bossy, never _unserious, _ect . . . but I really didn't know her that well. "Hm. You're right." I agreed. "Well, for one thing. I like my subs and I like 'em fresh." I told her. I took another bite of my lunch. A nice juicy bite.

She made a disgusted face. "I can see . . ."

Her face was pretty comical. I realized, _Maybe I do want to get to know Reyna. _So I proposed a get-together of fun. "Tell you what, after lunch let's just hang out. Kay?"

"Hang out?" Don't tell me she doesn't know what 'hang out' means . . . "After lunch I have Roman Studies class." Pause. "And you do too!"

I shrugged. "Skip it." It was my answer to everything. _You didn't do your homework for Building and Empire class? Skip it! You pissed Octavian off in his class of Age Old Prophecies? Skip it!_

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm teaching it." Well, crap-nuggets.

"Oh." I thought for a moment. "What about after that?"

"I've got to spot sparring in the coliseum." Gods, this girl has to time on her hands- whatsoever!

"Why don't you have Octavian fill in for you." I suggested.

"I can't just-"

I cut her off, "Reyna, Octavian would _love _to be in charge for an hour."

Eventually, she caved in. Dakota: 1, Reyna: 0

* * *

I decided that the bast place to get to know this girl was to go down to the lake and ask some questions. And if you know me, they're not serious questions- just some fun little things to say about ourselves. Reyna cried, "This is so exhilarating!" I laughed at her childlike behavior as we ran down to the lake.

"You excite easily, then."

I played the game my mom used to play with me. I would come home from another boarding school and we'd play this game to catch up with each other. We'd ask questions about stuff that we missed in each other's lives over the year and skip a stone once we answered. So I picked up a beige stone from the shore. "Skip it." She reached for the rock when I pulled back. "But first- Tell me something about yourself." We walked down further to the water's edge.

She knit her eyebrows together. "Like what?"

"Uh- I dunno." What's a good question? Mom used to ask me if I made any new enemies at school. I went somewhere along those lines. "How about someone . . . someone you don't like." I suggested.

It didn't take long for her to reply, "Penthesilea, I _hate_ her. She was a former Queen of the Amazons and she inspired my sister, Hylla, to join them."

"Oh," Wow, Reyna never -and I mean NEVER- mentioned her sister. I'm pretty sure that no one in Camp Jupiter even knew her name was Hylla, much less a member of the Amazons.

I was satisfied with her answer and urged her to toss the pebble. Only three skips. Not bad for a beginner. "Ha! Three skips." She boasted.

"That a challenge?" I smirked. I picked up another stone, but before I could show her my awesome skills, she stopped me from throwing it.

"Now, whom do you hate?" She asked. Her brown eyes grew as big as saucers.

Gosh, this was the part I hated about this game. It was fun to come up with good questions, but it backfired when you were asked the same one. "I wouldn't go as far as _hate," _I said as I hoisted myself onto the large rock that rested in the lowest part of the cove._ "_but I don't really like that kid of Mercury, Hank. He always has something to argue about and he always picks me to argue with."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's a pain in the a- actually, he's just a pain." I skipped the stone. _Plick, plick, plick, plick, plick, ker-plunck. _"Ha ha! Five!"

Reyna picked up another stone and pouted when I gave her another question. "Tell me something you're scared of." I commanded.

Her face grew pink from blushing. "Pick a different question." She demanded sternly.

I smirked. "No way. This one sounds like it'll interest me."

She mumbled something that sounded like _mini figs_. "What?" I asked. I knew that this was a good question.

"Guinea pigs . . . " She mumbled again.

This time I actually heard her, but she needed to say it just a _bit_ louder. "What? I can't hear you." I emphasized my question by putting my hand to my ear.

"I'm afraid of guinea pigs." She sighed and blushed deep red at the same time.

I snorted. "Did you say guinea pigs? How can you be afraid of guinea pigs? They're so cute!" And to mess with her even more I waddled around like a Guinea pig nibbling on food.

Now she was mad. "I just am, okay?"

I didn't mean to make her mad. I was just goofing with her. Gods, I don't care if she and I are even friends, but if we're going to prom together I have _got _to get her to loosen up. But I continued my sarcasm so she'd know I was kidding. "I get it. It's a legitimate fear. Pig-of-guineaphobia." I couldn't hold in a snicker.

She took her turn and only skipped the pebble four times and then she said some pretty colorful words in latin that shouldn't be repeated. She jumped up onto the rock next to me flipping her long dark hair. "Your turn. Something you fear."

I puffed a sigh. "You better not tell anyone." I looked her right in the eye.

"My lips are sealed." She motioned her hands across her mouth like she was zipping a zipper as she kicked her feet into the air.

I took my time thinking of how to phase my fear, but I decided to just blurt it out. "I am afraid of Percy's pet hellhound."

And then, Reyna did something I didn't expect. "How can you be afraid of Mrs. O'Leary? She's so cute!" She put up some paws and panted like a dog.

Dakota: 1, Reyna: 1

Ha! I had never seen her let go like that. It was a whole lot different seeing her just fool around and still looking like the always serious praetor. And I think I like the hidden Reyna much better.

I elbowed her. "Shut up."

I learned a whole other side of Reyna that day. She loves to sing, just not in public. She's good at singing, just not in public. Her favorite color is purple. Her favorite game at camp is Death Ball. She's allergic to Kool Aid, or so she says- I think my sarcasm's growing on her. Ironically she can write in Greek better than Latin. She's a quick learner. Her favorite food is the nectar, tangerine, and walnut muffins that the cafeteria gets on special occasions.

And during that entire time of questions and answers, Reyna never made it past four skips. "How can you do it so easily?" She frowned.

"You're using your whole arm. Just-" I demonstrated. "Flick your wrist."

Her 'flick' landed on the shore.

I opened my mouth carefully. I knew that if I said something wrong I'd push her off the edge- that's how frustrated she was. "You let go a little early-"

"Yes, I know." She gritted her teeth.

I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to do it, but I don't want to be known as that mean guy who always has to win. I told myself to get up and go over to her. It was hard.

She stood with her feet planted on she shore with her arms crossed over her chest. I scooped up a stone, walked over to her, and unfolded her arms. She looked at me quizzically, but I continued to unravel her hand. I pressed the rock into her palm and said, "Like this," I covered her hand with mine and flicked the rock out of my hand. I tried my hardest not to look at her, but I felt her eyes staring at me. _Just keep looking at the rock, Dakota. _

_Plick, plick, plick, plick, plick, ker-plunck. _Five times. "See? It's a flick of the wrist. The simpler, the better." I swallowed hard. That was the most- _like number one on the list, most_- corny pickup move ever- and I wasn't freaking trying.

After that we sat on the cove rock with a pile of pebbles in between us, taking turns skipping. I examined her face as she got the hang of skipping. I didn't watch her in a stalker-ish way, more like _she's my prom date and I want to recognize her when she's all dressed up _kind of way.

Unlike Celia, Reyna wore no makeup on her face, whatsoever. The pinkness of her cheeks was natural blushing, not some powder that girls paint on. Her eyes were different. They weren't bright blue like the stereotype 'pretty' girls out there. Her eyes were a really dark brown. They were so dark, I couldn't tell where her pupil started. But anyway, they were deep eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. I'm pretty sure that she didn't have the black paint stuff that girls glop onto their eyelashes either. Next, I noticed that Reyna's hair. I never saw it like this before, but it was really pretty when she unbraided it. It wasn't like Celia pretty, but her hair . . . I don't know. It almost _glowed _at night.

"Oh, good gods. It's late!" Suddenly she jumped down from the rock.

I laughed still staring at her hair. 'Who are you, Cinderella?"

"No, but I am praetor!" She snatched up her things and ran. Just like that, we spent the whole day together- without ripping each other's heads off.

* * *

We hug out more often after that. Some days we'd go down to the lake, and others I'd just sit in her office while she did some praetor stuff. We talked all the time. Sitting at the lunch table wasn't awkward anymore. Every free time we'd somehow end up walking back to the cohorts together. Surprisingly, she was interesting. Well, she was boring when she talked on and on about some Roman book she read, but when she spurted out facts about the Trojan war off the top of her head, I actually liked listening to her.

Though, somehow things became awkward again, as if the awkwardness grew overnight.

"Hey Reyna!" I called. I was going to hang out in her office that day. She was waddling around with books in her hands stacked up to her chin.

I would have taken them from her, but Reyna is too much of an independent girl. Instead, I opened the door of her praetor's office for her. I received a muffled, "Thanks."

I closed the door and scooted onto her desk. She glanced at me and then to the door. Me to the door, again. I'm not stupid. I got the hint, but I needed to ask her what's been going on. She keeps pushing me away. "Alright. Thanks for visit." She puled me off the desk and pushed me to the door.

"Whoa, what's with the shoving?" I joked. I turned around at the doorway and stopped myself in the doorway by holding onto the side molding. Her hands were on my chest and she pushed harder. "I just got here." I laughed. I watched her struggle in front of me. And I hate to admit it, but Reyna's pretty when she's frustrated. "What's with you lately? You keep avoiding me." I blurted.

She dropped her hands and looked away. "I just have a lot of work to do before we leave for prom, okay?" I could tell that was a _huge_ fib. What was she hiding?

Oh gods, she couldn't. She can't. It's not possible that she knows that I snuck into her office, right? Hank _could _have spilled, but he's not that smart. I'm pretty sure he thinks I told Reyna the truth since everyone knows she's my prom date. I was relieved to think that. "Sure, whatever you say." I left her there in her office.

I was still a bit confused. If Reyna knew I broke into her office and only agreed to be her date for security, she would have already killed me by now. So what was she hiding?

* * *

The next thing you know, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Octavian, Jason, Piper and I were all boarding a plane. Who did I sit next to? None other than the exciting Octavian, that's who!

Yeah right.

I would have rather been feeding Hank dinner than be sitting next to Octavian. He would not shut up about _my destined doom. _"I did some research about Bacchus and did you know anyone of his bloodline is prophesied to die a horrible death due to some type of addiction? It doesn't even have to be related to wine. And speaking of wine, did you know that Dionysus, Bacchus' counterpart, has created a mixture of wine and nectar? Now the Greeks can be healed and get a great buzz at the same time! Oh! And did you know that the Greek's form of Bacchus actually helps run their camp? Who had ever thought of a god running a children's camp. One time I imagined that Mars ran our camp. It was like boot camp every day. That reminds me! Did you know that while on a steady diet of nectar and ambrosia while starting boot camp could potentially incinerate you? And did you know . . ."

It went on for the entire flight. I was falling asleep until I saw a pack of peanuts fly by in front of my face. It hit Octavian in the cheek and I smiled at Hazel. Then I saw Reyna sitting next to her. She hasn't spoken to me for a week.

What the heck did I do wrong?

Girls emotions are always heightening and falling, but that 'monthly hormone experience' doesn't actually last a week, right? Wait- maybe she's angered at something else . . .

Nah, she's been talking to everyone but me. She's pissed at me, I can tell. Well, I'm staying on the safe side for now. I'm just going to keep quiet and not say anything that way, anything I _don't _do _can't _be considered wrong. Does that even make sense? Gods, girls just have to complicate life.

* * *

The plane landed, we found our luggage and we were in the bathroom changing into freaking tuxes. I continued laughing at Octavian wearing his stupid cummerbund that was baby blue. "You're killing my stomach muscles, I'm laughing so hard!"

"Go ahead and laugh all you want." He scowled at me. "But don't forget, I brought my ceremonial knife with me." I tried to shut up, but I let loose a snicker from time to time.

"Why in Hades, did you get a colored one? It stands out more." Frank pointed out.

Octavian took out his comb and started brushing his hair. "Well, my date told me she was wearing a baby blue dress and asked me to match."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, your _mystery date._"

Octavian smirked. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. If the my date's not what I _expected_, I can blame it on the mystery of it all. Whereas you _agreed _to go with Reyna. You can't blame anyone but yourself."

I became defensive. Even though Reyna has some issues with me right now, it doesn't mean that she's not my friend. I really can't tell if she's anything _more_ than that because of the current silent treatment I'm getting from her, but no one makes fun of her like that. "Why don't you shut up about Reyna?" I said seriously.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you actually like her?" He continued. "She's just a girl who thinks she's qualified to lead a Roman society when she's not. There shouldn't even be a woman's position for praetorship if you ask me."

He doesn't even know Reyna! He doesn't see how hard she works to keep the camp in order. He never sees her contact the gods about ambrosia supply. He never sees her preparing for emergency evacuation/ war drills. He doesn't even see what she does to keep _his_ sorry ass from being whooped. I mean, if she didn't control of chaos, don't you think the camp would have all ganged up on Octavian by now?

Now, I became _very_ defensive of Reyna. I snatched the comb out of Octavian's hand and held it in front of his face. "I said, shut up about Reyna." I repeated. He smirked at me as if asking, _or what? _"Or this," I waved the comb in front of him. "Gets shoved up where Apollo's sun _never _shines."

And with that, I tossed the comb into the sink and walked out with Frank by my side.

* * *

"That was . . . intense." He said.

I struck out my jaw. "Well, he's a rude, idiotic jerk who wants his face punched in." I stated.

Frank just laughed. "So, this thing between you and Reyna must be-"

"No." I squeezed my eyes shut. "There is no _thing _between us."

Frank tried hard not to laugh. "Dude, that's a really bad lie."

"I know." I sighed. "Look, she's my friend. I don't think she's anything else, but I can't tell anyway. She's giving me the silent treatment." I told.

Frank seemed to understand. "Ah, the silent treatment. Hazel and I went through something similar not too long ago. Here's some advice. Ignore her right back. The more you pay attention to her ignoring you, the more satisfied she'll feel." He advised.

I looked at him skeptically. "Just ignore her?"

He shrugged. "It might not salvage your relationship- whatever state it may be in, but you shouldn't be walked all over like a doormat. You have to stand up for yourself."

"But what if she starts talking to me again?"

My question stumped Frank for a few minutes. "Well, it depends. How long has she been avoiding you?"

"About a week and a half."

Franks shook his head. "Man, I know it's prom and all, but you have to show her that you can't be played with."

And of course, the first actual approach from her in the past week is in the airport wearing the most pretty dress in all of history. As she came over, Frank gave me the eye which meant to ignore her like she's done to me. "Hi." Gods, her voice was never like that. I quickly glanced at her. Her hair was down and not in that uptight braid. Her purple dress made her eyes look dark, gorgeous, and all that stuff. I had to peel my eyes off of her.

"Hey." What? I had to say something! I couldn't just leave her hanging, but I turned back to Frank who was glaring at me. I shut up and continued talking to him about Octavian's cummerbund.

* * *

Then Piper had this whole luggage situation. She couldn't find her luggage and everyone else was getting sick and tired of waiting. At least that's the way I saw it. Eventually, the rest of us ended up finding Percy and Annabeth waiting in a limo.

"Who's ready to part-ay?" Octavian asked in his annoying voice.

"I am!" Reyna exclaimed.

I let Frank and Hazel get in, in front of me. "I think we're all pretty excited." He said.

"Yeah," Hazel agreed.

I stepped on the footstep. "I'm just in it for the Kool Aid." I grumbled.

* * *

Pictures at prom were pretty awkward. I had my hand around her waist and we actually smiled. We didn't talk, but we smiled. Everything seemed fake. But isn't that what regular proms are like? Every time she'd look at me I gave her one of my over enthusiastic smiles and she'd shoot one right back. Gods, I just wish we'd work something out soon.

She never talked to me after the pictures. She went straight to Annabeth. So I walked away into the party crowd looking for Frank. I just had to ask Frank how to end this stupid silent war.

Suddenly there were hoots and yells and lots of clapping from the from audience. I turned to see what the comotion was about, but I couldn't see over the large heads in front of me.

Something about Jason?

* * *

**Now, when you review, PLEASE STATE WHOSE POV YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE IN. **

**Thanks. **

**-Eri :D**


	7. Travis' POV: Part 1

So, yeah. Didn't I tell you I was going to fall off the face of the earth for a few months? No? Oh... he he. Sorry about that. I'll give you my excuses at the bottom, but for now enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

Travis POV: Part 1

Was I planning on asking Katie Gardner to prom? Hell no. That's something sworn enemies just don't do. Though, Connor said he always knew the day would come when we would be together. Apparently, the pranks and attacks on her and her siblings gave _my_ siblings the impression I was crushing on the head counselor of the Demeter cabin. I'll admit, we were getting along a lot better after the war, but even after that, it's kind of hard to forget all the past fights and arguments. And it's not like we were getting along so good that I'd actually... date her. I shivered just thinking about it.

None of this was _intentional, _well the pranks were, but the falling in love part? Not really.

* * *

I sat there frowning and occasionally turning to scowl at Gardner. The nerve of that... that _girl. _This was the first time we were this mad at each other since the Chocolate Easter Bunny prank. Connor sat in between the two of us on the Couch of Reprimanding in the Big House so we couldn't start killing each other. I crossed my arms and my frown deepened.

Still frowning I looked up and saw Chiron stalking the room with all four legs. "-ridiculous. All three of you should be punished. You will be—"

"Why me?" Katie whined.

"Because," I supplied. "You're a butt—"

Chiron stopped me, "No names Travis." His glare stung. "You three have fought back and forth all year long—"

My brother raised his hands in defense. "I just went along with it. I never came up with the ideas. There's no vengeance behind my purposes."

"I truly don't care, Connor." Chiron said sternly. "You were involved in the prank, therefore you are to be punished also. No more interruptions." He looked to all three of us as if he dared one of us to speak up. "Now, thanks to our wonderful staff, they have provided an exceptional punishment for you." By "staff" he means Dionysus. That can lead to no good. "You all will receive the wonderful experience of washing Dionysus' laundry for an entire month."

Doesn't sound bad, right? WRONG! I don't think I ever want to see that guys laundry. From far away, the god looks like a normal party fanatic, but up close, he has some odd sweating problem.

"I know this punishment isn't what you would expect," Darn right. "But I believe it will grant you all with bonding time and teach you teamwork. Right now, I want you three to discuss what went wrong and settle any differences. Travis," The centaur eyed me carefully. "That means think about what you did and understand the consequences." With that, Chiron left the room.

Why were we here? It all started right because of a little harmless game. The Plastic Plant prank. (Try saying that five times.)

* * *

"STOLL!" Katie's voice screamed in front of the Hermes cabin. I hid under my covers. "GET YOU BUTT OUT HERE BEFORE I—"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed back at her. Before I knew it, she kicked in the door. And even though I'd never admit it to anyone, Katie Gardner was freaking scary in her screaming state.

The covers were ripped off my body and a plastic plant was shoved into my face. "You think this is _funny?"_

"No," I peeked through my fingers and caught sight of her tomato-red face. "Your face is funny."

She grew even redder. "Ugh! I _hate _you Travis." She threw the plastic plant at my head with more force than I thought she had.

"Ow!"

"Where are our _real _plants?" It wasn't really a question. It was more like a demanding statement. She pushed me off of the bed and I fell to the floor. She pulled me up to her face so I could see into her dark scary pupils of evilness. "Tell me _now_."

"Gee, I don't know. I told Connor to get rid of 'em."

"Get _rid of them!?"_ She pushed me back onto the bed and began pacing around the cabin. She looked like she could cry. "How could you!"

I blurted out, "It was a _joke_. Why do you care about plants so much anyway?" And I darn well knew the answer to that too.

"Okay," She said finally calming down. "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid." Ouch. "Why do I like plants? I'm a deeter of Demaughter, you idiot!"

I tried hard not to laugh. "A _deeter_ of _Demaughter?_"

Her face became red again. "You know what I meant!"

Instantly I felt bad. She went to pick up the plastic plant to throw at me again, but I snatched it up first. "Look," I sighed. "I'll get you new plants—"

"No," She cut me off. "I don't want you touching our plants. I don't want you going anywhere near my cabin, and I especially don't want you near me!" Her finger jabbed into my chest.

"Katie—"

"No! Don't even talk to me. Ever!" And she stormed out of my cabin mumbling something about revenge— and boy was I in for it. That tattletale went straight to the camp director.

* * *

"Go ahead, Gardner. Start working on the laundry." I snickered. "Men don't do laundry."

Her brows furrowed. "First off, we _all _have to do Mr. D's laundry. Second, you would never be considered a man. And if I recall, you thought women belong in the kitchen."

I sat up straighter. "Don't flatter yourself. Women belong in the kitchen— you're a girl. You belong in the laundry room." Now she was steaming.

"Alright! I've had just about enough of this!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Gardner who stood up. Connor threw his hands into the air. "You two," he pointed to each one of us. "Are annoying the crap out of me. You're always fighting or being best friends. I don't get it! Either make amends or ignore each other. Just do something so I won't be bothered anymore!" He flopped on the couch completely flustered.

"Connor, are you okay?" Gardner asked sweetly.

"Since when do you care about Connor?"

"I care about everyone... oh wait." Her jaw struck out in a sadistic way. Connor glared at her. "Sorry."

Connor stood up. "What was I thinking. You two can't even be in the same room without exploding in each other's faces. There is no way you'd ever make peace with each other."

"We can." I said getting up walking over to my brother.

"Yeah right."

"Is that a challenge?" Gardner piped up. I looked at her appalled. Since when did Gardner take up challenges?

"You know what? Yeah, it is a challenge." Connor said. "I challenge the both of you to spend a whole day together. Not fighting. No pranks." I winced. "Arm in arm." Gardner blushed. "Talking and making good conversation. That's my challenge."

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Well, that ought to be easy. We have to do laundry together anyway."

"No," Connor objected. "Not laundry day." He tapped his chin. "Prom day." He decided.

My mouth opened and closed. Why were the words stuck in my throat? "What are you saying?" Gardner filled in for me with narrowed eyes.

"W-why the heck would I take Gardner, over here, to prom?" I asked jabbing my thumb in her direction.

"Well," Connor began, "If you two can cooperate for a day as important as prom, you can get along anytime, right?"

Gardner huffily crossed her arms and faced opposite of me. "Worst joke ever, Connor." She mumbled.

"Then how about this," Connor suggested. "If you two can last through prom together, I'll take full responsibility of doing Dionysus' laundry." That caught my attention. "However, if you two fail, you have to do the god's laundry... and mine!"

I held my hands up, "Wait, wait, wait. Why would we have to do your laundry?"

"Well, there is only one of me and two of you."

Gardner shrugged. "Makes sense."

Connor looked to the both of us. "Is it a deal?"

I glanced at her and I think I saw her eye twitch. Did we really want to risk our reputation of demigod rivalry? Did I want to spend a whole day with the plant freak nagging me to straighten my tie, or something stupid? Of course I didn't want to. But getting out of punishment did seem like the better option. Not to mention Gardner would look pretty hot in a dress for once— Did I just say that?

"Deal." She spat. I nodded. We all shook hands. And for some odd reason, I felt... excited.

On our way out of the Big House, Gardner stopped me. "I know I have to be your date because of the current circumstances, but I happen to have a couple conditions."

"Conditions? I didn't know prom required negotiation." I said wryly.

"First, there better be no pranks on me or my cabin until after prom."

"Gotcha'"

"No flirting with other girls. Until prom you are considered mine—"

"Yours?" I smirked.

Katie blushed. "And that brings me to my third condition, _this_ does not affect our current relationship." Her hands gestured to the air between us. "We are nothing but enemies now and forever."

I was confused. "Then why did you—"

"Because. I know many girls that have stupidly fallen for the annoying Hermes type of guy like you. I'm not wasting an opportunity like this to make certain people jealous."

"Understandable." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get the wrong impression, Stoll." And that was what truly sealed the deal. Gardner and I were going to prom together.

* * *

There was only a week 'till prom day, so the next morning I woke to Gardner dressed in her usual overalls and a yellow shirt. She wasn't knocking on the Hermes cabin. Oh no. She was standing over me continuously flicking my forehead. "Get up. Stoll. Get up." She repeated.

I just groaned and buried my face into my pillow. She moved to flicking my neck, which hurt way worse, by the way. I smacked her hand and sat up in bed. "Geez! What the f—fates are you doing?" I caught myself.

"Nice save. Now, let's go." She pulled my sheets off reveling my superhero boxers with _Flash _on them. Her face immediately turned pink. Mine must have also.

I wiggled my hips. "You like 'em?"

Her eyebrows raised. "Just get dressed, Flash_. _We have to go shopping."

I tilted my head. "For what?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You'll see."

Turns out, she was taking me shopping for prom. But it had nothing to do with me. It was all about her dress. I thought guys weren't supposed to see the dress or something. Ah well, I guess it doesn't matter. I was tired of watching each dress come out of the changing rooms. How do girls do this all the time? They go through such hassle trying on five million dresses and end up purchasing one in the end. Ridiculous.

Don't take this the wrong way. I sort of was enjoying myself. Well, I started enjoying it when I heard Katie yell out from behind the curtain, "This is the last one, I swear. Tell me what you think."

I was laying upside down on the ottoman the store provided for me when she pulled the curtain back. And even upside down, Gardner looked... uncomfortably cute. I flipped right—side—up and she was fidgeting with the strap that wound around her neck.

"It feels okay, but I don't know—" Her face scrunched up. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's... um..." I was tongue tied. This girl wasn't even trying to look attractive—what the Hades is wrong with me? "Looks good."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Are you just saying that because you want to leave?"

I nodded. "Anything to escape this torture room."

"Fine." She twirled to look at herself in the mirror. "I'll go with this one. Then we're leaving." The curtain snapped shut and I sighed in relief.

I didn't even notice the color dress she had on. I saw so many. My head was dizzy from the blood rush of being upside down. Yep. Those are my excuses for distraction.

We left the wretched store, whatever it was called, and we headed to the nearest deli. I bought a sub for us to split. "Chipotle turkey sub, please" I ordered.

"Ew. I hate turkey." Katie muttered. Well, that's wonderful.

I opened my mouth to say I didn't care, but instead this came out: "Would you rather have _ham_?" It came out sarcastically, but at the same time it was a genuine question. She smiled up at me weakly. "Change that to ham please." The guy nodded and started making the sandwich. _Remember, no laundry._

Katie pulled back a strand of hair whispering "thanks" as we found a table. "I guess we can spend a day together without ripping each other's heads off, huh?" She chuckled.

"Yeah." I grumbled. It was a lot of work on my part not to make fun of her every time she did something... something a child of Demeter would do.

For instance, while we were looking around the perfume department (and it took a lot of begging to get me in there—more like whining, actually) she tried on something with the word _Mist _in it. "Oh, it smells lovely. Don't you think?" She held her wrist up to me.

To be honest, I was already dizzy from the perfumes, candles, and body lotions in the room, I couldn't really focus on one scent in particular. I sniffed anyway. "Yeah. Smells great. Are you gonna buy it so we can move on?" I asked growing impatient.

She frowned. "All of this is too expensive. I don't think I can buy anything here."

So this was a freaking waste of time I won't get back? Not on my watch. I looked both ways. "We'll just take it." I sat taking hold of the purple bottle with _try me_ sticker attached to the side.

Gardner gasped. "We are not stealing it, Stoll." She whispered through clenched teeth. "An honest person is a respectable one. That's what my mother believes." Blech. Like any Olympian believes that.

"It's not stealing." I explained. "It _says_ try me. I'm pretty sure a lot of our friends back at camp would like to try it also." I started to slip it into her purse.

"_No."_ She pushed it out of my reach.

"Just—"

"No."

"Stay still and—"

"I said no—"

"_You _no!"

"Are you two having any trouble?" The clerk from the counter approached us. My right hand was high in the air clutching the spray bottle. Katie's hand was attached to my wrist and both of our hands were on her purse. Not suspicious at all.

I glared at Gardner saying, "No, we're fine. Let's go hunny—bun." I placed the perfume back and pulled my stupid date out of the store.

Later that day I fell onto my bed exhausted from shopping for dresses, shoes, and going window shopping for flowers. In the end, did we buy any flowers? NO! What a waste of time. "Travis, get up." Connor said slightly shaking me. "Sparring practice." He reminded. Just great. I forgot about my practice times.

* * *

The next day I decided it was my turn. I walked into the Demeter cabin at six thirty in the morning with a trumpet. Of course I couldn't play it, but I stole it from the Apollo cabin. They enchant instruments. All I had to do was push the second button from the top and the trumpet would play the Reveille at the maximum volume.

I stood next to Katie's bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Okay, moment over. I pushed the button and Katie jumped right out of her sheets. Actually, the whole Demeter cabin did. Within moments, I was being abused by pillows of the entire cabin. "STOLL!" some groaned. Though, one person laughed. Can you guess who it was?

"That's what you get, Stoll." Gardner snickered. I couldn't see her past the mountain of pillows on top of me, but I could bet you she was smirking. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." She joked. It was all unfair. She got to see me in my _Flash_ boxers, why didn't I get to see her in her PJs?

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked as we passed the Big House.

"Well," I clasped my hands together. "Since it was your day yesterday, I believe it is my turn to show you something that _I _find fun."

She sighed. "Fair enough." She said monotone.

That's why an hour or two later we were standing on top of one of the highest buildings in Manhattan. It was a beautiful view of the city and I had a girl in my arms. Actually, to be more realistic, there girl clutching every part of me she could squeezing her eyes shut in fear that she would fall. "Can we please leave now?" She shivered.

I smiled. Not because this tortured her, well okay, maybe a bit because of that. But mostly because she trusted me to catch her if she fell. This was one of the things that I enjoy. Not standing on top of buildings, necessarily, but the thrill of doing things that could potentially kill me. Just the adrenaline pumping through my veins felt awesome. It's pretty amazing. "Are you scared?" I pushed.

"N-no." She stammered. I pretended to fall forward and she shrieked. She slapped my arm. "You _idiot!_"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I hate you." She scowled. I looked off to my left. Good, I thought. That means nothing will change after prom and we'll return to our perfect, normal bickering. I watched a flock of pigeons fly over the street and harass a group of kids. Then I felt her eyes on me. I looked back to her to see her quickly turn away with blush on her cheeks. Oh no. That can't be good. "Yeah, you're just lucky I decided on this instead of skydiving." I urged her toward the stairs. Nothing is going to change—I'll make sure of that.

* * *

Prom arrived faster than expected. Surprisingly, we survived each other that week. Her dress was pastel orange so I got her an orange Amaryllis corsage to match. I found out Amaryllises are her favorites when we went window shopping. I shocked myself by actually remembering. Everyone should be proud of me.

I asked her to meet me by the woods before the activities of prom started so we could talk first. I reviewed myself in the mirror one last time. White tie? Check. Rented tux? Check (Percy took a bunch of us guys to Tux World—or something like that. It was really awkward in a funny way. Can you imagine all of us trying on tuxes? Connor and Pollux were laughing so hard, it seemed like they were on crack). Hair brushed? Of course not, but I still look like the natural sexy beast I am.

I looked over the contents on my bed. Corsage? Check. Note cards? Check. I had note cards prepared because... well, I planned on saying something no Hermes kid does.

* * *

I came to the forest to find Gardner already waiting. "So, we lived." I began.

She laughed. "Yeah. I guess we did." Her laugh became a nervous one. I finally took a good look at her. Her mouse—brown hair was down loosely on her shoulders with a few flower clips placed strategically in her hair so it sparkled every time she moved. She wore her long orange dress. And I know, I watched her try on dresses, but after seeing her in overalls for the past five years, a dress is refreshing. Who am I kidding? She looked freaking hot.

"Oh, uh— I have this for you." I said. I handed the clear box that protected to corsage. I almost dropped it. The box was slippery? No, it was just my hands being clammy. That's not good.

She looked up to me. "You were listening." Her eyes sparkled. Her attention turned back to the accessory. "My favorite flower. And it matches?" She looked at me surprised.

I shrugged. "Hey, if I'm going to do prom, I'm going to do it right." Suddenly she swung her arms around me.

"Thanks Sto—I mean Travis." She said... my name? Not my last name. And she didn't split it up into two dramatic syllables like she does when she yells at me.

"Well, come on." I said breaking the silence. And that mushy hug stuff. "Picture time."

That is one thing I'm good at. Taking pictures. Not trying to be self—absorbed here, but I just can't take a bad picture! "Come on, Travis. Let's go dance." I heard Katie say after we reviewed the photographer's work.

Dancing is not my forte. She pulled me into the mosh pit of dancers who were slowly swaying to some Adele song. The dance floor was actually the area inside the Arena.

Okay, this is a legitimate question: Where the heck do I put my hands? She placed her wrists on my shoulders as I stood there floundering. I know where to place my hands on a sword, an arrow, a pillum, and a dagger. But girls? Uh... that sounded more awkward than I wanted it to.

I looked around me and saw the other guys with their hands on their partner's waists. So I copied.

Maybe it was my ADHD kicking in, but I just couldn't focus on dancing at the moment. I watched Katie's hair glitter in the light. The light bounced off Katie's head and reflected on the walls. Katie was the disco ball of the night. "Hey, uh.." I cleared my throat. My hand went into my pocket and touched the note cards I prepared. I didn't need 'em. "I never actually.. er— apologized for the plant prank. So... sorry about that." I swallowed hard. A Stoll never apologizes for a prank. Ever.

It's a sign of weakness.

She sighed. "And I'm sorry for lighting Dionysus' animal print underpants on fire and framing you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

And for once, I let it slide. I just danced with her in my arms. It felt strange holding Gardner in my hands. I never thought the day would come where I slow danced with her. _Enemies._ I reminded myself. _Ah, get over it you stupid. You like her and that's that. _I smiled. Just a bit.

Our eyes met and we held a moment together I leaned in to kiss her.

Slowly, now— "Jason?" Someone shouted that Jason and Piper finally arrived. The music stopped. It took everything to release my arms as Katie was as distracted as everyone else. She fought the crowd to the front of the entrance. Everyone scrambled to the entry peering out of the Arena to see the two Romans riding in on bicycles.

Thanks Jason. You have impeccable timing.

* * *

My excuses, right. Well for one, there was that massive storm that killed my town (and yes, for any of you stalkers, I live basically ON the Jersey shore). Sandy killed my power for twelve days and set back the school semester two weeks. _However,_ my school refused to dip into winter break a smidge so we had to complete the semester withing half a week. Wonderful, right? Sandy set back not only school, but everything else in my life—as I'm sure it did yours. The holidays were ruined because of repairing everything and yeah, writing was last on my mind.

And the new year pops up out of nowhere! Geez, we're in 2013 people! and all I think is, _What am I doing with my life?_ Ha ha. I can't be the only one who feels that way the first month of the year. :D

Katie's POV is next— hopefully I can get that up tomorrow or some other time during the week.

Amelia Jackson: I soooo want to move on too, but I think it's unfair to not finish the other POVs. Is it weird that I feel like I'm hurting a fictional character's _feelings _by not posting their POV? Ha ha, well, I'll try and get to Part 2 as fast as possible. :D

The Guest who has read this 17 times: 17? You have no idea how happy that makes me feel! And I love pairing unexpected people together... I might just have to do a one shot based solely on them ;)

Again, sorry for the short chapter.

-Eri


	8. Katie's POV: Part 1

NEW RECORD! Yes, surprising, isn't it? I updated a day after! :D

Thank you to all who reviewed, read, followed, and favorited. You make me so happy. Katie's POV is longer than Travis'. Ha, I allowed myself more time to work on it. ;)

* * *

Katie's POV: Part 1

As head counselor of the Demeter cabin, it's never good to hear the shriek of your newest half—sibling as they enter the cabin. I ran back swinging the door open.

Every muscle in my body froze.

In the middle of the floor was little Leanne crying in a little ball with her hands cradling her little eyes. Her tiny spider plant was held in her lap. I examined my surroundings.

All of our plants were suspiciously shiny. No—they were gone. These _things_ were fake. I picked one up. Plastic.

Pushing aside my own frustration, I rushed to her side trying to calm her down. "It's okay—"

Her dark brown eyes were filled with tears. "They're all gone!" She sobbed.

Someone was going to pay. And I knew exactly who that was.

Anger filled me to the rim. How could he? I tramped down the cabin steps and caught sight of curly brown hair dashing away. "Stoll..." I seethed.

I marched up to the Hermes cabin door. "STOLL!" My throat stung. "YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE BEFORE I—"

"GO AWAY!" A voice muffled from inside.

"That's it!" I muttered. I aimed my shoulder at the door. It was a good way to release my anger.

Turns out, using your shoulder to push in a door hurts more than you think. That didn't matter though. I scanned the room and saw a figure cowering under some sheets. My face felt permanently irritated. It probably looked that way too.

_No mercy._ I tore the sheets off revealing Stoll. He covered his eyes from me and I pushed the plastic—whatever it is, in front of his face. "You think this is _funny?"_

"No. You're face is funny." He just doesn't know when to shut up, does he? I slammed the plastic toy into his face. "Ow!"

"Ugh! I _hate _you, Tra-_vis_." I pushed him down onto the ground. I determined on whether I should wrestle him until he cried, but I didn't have time for that. "Where are our _real _plants?" I flipped him around, not bothering to care when his head hit the baseboard of his bead. I pulled him up to my face. His curls covered his eyes which cause him to appear innocent in a way, but I knew better. "Tell me _now_."

He coughed uncomfortably. "Gee, I don't know. I told Connor to get rid of 'em."

My mind went blank. He... got rid of them? They're gone. The past nine months of working on genetically altered strawberries, teaching Leanne the tricks of growing her favorite spider plant—my _father's_ Amaryllis... they're all gone.

My breath quickened into something close to hyperventilation. "Get _rid of them!? _How could you!" I felt hot prickly tears build up in my tear ducts.

Stoll just snorted. "It was a _joke_. Why do you care about plants so much anyway?" I could not believe how much stupidity he poured into that sentence.

"Okay," Was he always this stupid and I just didn't see it? "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't think you were this stupid. Why do I like plants? I'm a deeter of Demaughter, you idiot!"

Stoll's face changed into an odd expression with bright eyes and a puckered mouth. "A deeter of Demaughter?"

I threw my hands into the air."You know what I meant!" That idiot. I felt like cursing at him in many languages, but instead my body decided it was time to cry. No. Not in front of Stoll. That would symbolize that he won.

I made a grab for the plant again, but he got to it first. "Look, I'll get you new plants—"

I pushed him. "No! I don't want you touching our plants. I don't want you going anywhere near my cabin, and I especially don't want you near me!" I pushed him one last time.

"Katie—"

"No! Don't even talk to me. Ever!" My hands balled into fists, but I couldn't force myself to punch him, even though I wanted to. I turned on my heels and stumbled out of the cabin. "I'll get my revenge, Stoll. You just wait and see."

* * *

The thing about revenge is, I'm not good at it. That's why I went to some Nemesis' kids for advice. "Gardner." Cameron Moorman opened the purple looking cabin door and welcomed me in. "I knew you'd come to us sooner or later." I sat down on Cameron's bunk. "What did Stoll do this time?"

I was embarrassed to admit what Travis did. I mean, what is a child of Demeter without her plants? "That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm open to any ideas." The thing is, the Nemesis cabin was subject to the Stolls' pranks as well, which is why they were so willing to assist me.

"We've had revenge plans for them since the second Titan war. We just needed someone like you who has a request for it. We aren't allowed to avenge ourselves—it's one of the rules that we must abide by as children of Nemesis." The majority of the cabin rolled their eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" A sinister smile appeared on one of the smallest campers. She was about eight years old? That scared me.

Cameron explained his theory: For revenge to satisfy, the element of surprise is _always _necessary. He explained that I should make it sound like my revenge was something of little consequence such as telling Chiron what they did to my cabin. But while Connor and Travis think that's all that's coming at them, devise a plan of even greater consequence. I knew that their plan must involve humiliation in it somewhere, but where? I didn't know.

"We'll take care of everything." He assured me. "I just need you to retrieve the blowtorch they store in the Hall of Weaponry in the Arena." I nodded. "You're going to get them back so bad." I smiled. Revenge is sweet, but revenge on the Stolls is sweeter.

* * *

Secretly, I found out from the little eight—year—old that Cameron's plans had something to do with Dionysus' underpants and framing the Stolls... Not a half bad idea. So I went along with it all. I went straight to Chiron about the situation.

That ended getting me in trouble. The Nemesis kids didn't say anything about revenge coming with a price. The three of us, Connor, Travis, and I, sat on the old green couch in the Big House as Chiron babbled on about us being careless when we should be setting good examples. Something like that.

He said that our punishment was to wash Dionysus' clothes. Great! Just what I wanted to hear. And now that the Nemesis kids were playing around with the gods undergarments... I didnt know what to expect.

Chiron left us to _Think about what we've done _and _Discuss and work out any differences. _Like talking to a Stoll would help any of that. So instead I stubbornly crossed my arms and ignored the two.

That is, I tried to. I couldn't keep my mouth shut when Travis commented something idiotic mentioning my name. "Go ahead, Gardner. Start working on the laundry. Men don't do laundry."

There were so many things wrong with what he just said... what do I point out first? "First off, we _all _have to do Mr. D's laundry." I said. "Second, you would never be considered a man. And if I recall, you thought women belong in the kitchen." _Yeah, Katie, throw that back at him!_

He flashed a cocky smile. "Don't flatter yourself. Women belong in the kitchen— you're a girl." I could feel my expression change. Whether it was anger or embarrassment, I didn't know. "You belong in the laundry room."

Just as I was about to reply with a witty comeback, Connor stood up yelling, "Alright! I've had just about enough of this! You two," he pointed at me and then Travis. "Are annoying the crap out of me. You're always fighting or being best friends. I don't get it! Either make emends or ignore each other. Just do something so I won't be bothered anymore!"

Wow.

I had never seen that side of Connor before. I'm pretty sure no one has. It wasn't part of his personality to just explode like that. I leaned over to comfort him. "Connor, are you okay?"

"Since when do you care about Connor?"

I scoffed. Can't he see that I'm at least trying! He always has to make fun of me every second of the freaking day. "I care about everyone..." I paused, "oh wait." Connor glared at me. "Sorry." I apologized. Connor was Hades bent on us being nice, I guess.

Connor stood up. "What was I thinking. You two can't even be in the same room without exploding in each other's faces. There is no way you'd ever make peace with each other."

Travis stood up to contradict his brother. "We can."

"Yeah right."

What was he saying? I may not like Travis, but it doesn't mean I'm incapable of surviving with him. "Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"You know what? Yeah, it is a challenge." Connor said. "I challenge the both of you to spend a whole day together. Not fighting. No pranks. Arm in arm." Arm in arm? "Talking and making good conversation. That's my challenge."

Travis muttered nervously about it being an easy task. We have to survive laundry day anyway.

"No. Not laundry day." He tapped his chin. "Prom day." He decided.

Prom day? You've got to be kidding me. "What are you saying?" I asked pointedly.

"W-why the heck would I take Gardner, over here, to prom?"

I bit my lip. "Well, if you two can cooperate for a day as important as prom, you can get along anytime, right?"

Sure. If everything was as easy as Connor made it sound, no one would complain about life. "Worst joke ever, Connor." I rolled my eyes.

"Then how about this," He suggested. "If you two can last through prom together, I'll take full responsibility of doing Dionysus' laundry." Whoa. Something about this deal made it unable to refuse. "However, if you two fail, you have to do the god's laundry... and mine!"

Travis stopped his brother immediately. "Wait, wait, wait. Why would we have to do your laundry?"

"Well, there is only one of me and two of you."

His logic was sound. "Makes sense."

"Is it a deal?"

I looked over to the older Stoll who turned pale at his brother's words.

Was Stoll afraid of taking the "Garden Girl" to prom? Oh, this ought to be good. Now I desperately wanted to go along with Connor's plan, just to make little Travis pale like that. But did I want it that much to sacrifice my reputation? Travis and I are known to have a pretty long rivalry—Connor's in there too, but everyone knows that it's mainly Travis and me.

What would my siblings think if I came to prom with Stoll? That's too much of a disturbing thought, I just had to push it away.

Forcing myself to just do it, I blurted out, "Deal." Travis hesitated looking me up and down as if asking, _What the Hades did you just bring me into?_ I ignored the fact that he probably  
wanted to rip me apart limb by limb and shook hands with Connor. A deal is a deal. And this one, I soon began to regret.

After our agreement was settled down to the details of not screaming at each other in front of any campers and complimenting each other every time we passed, Travis made it obvious that he couldn't stand in near me for much longer. He swiftly escaped the Big House with me hot on his heels.

The guy's got long legs and it took a lot out of me just to catch up with him. "Stoll," I called. "Hold up." He stamped his foot into the ground and turned to face me.

You have no idea how hard it is to suppress a smile when he does his that _thing _all guys know how to do. You know what I mean, right girls out there?

This time I pinched my lips together. "I know I have to be your date because of the current circumstances," I said. "but I happen to have a couple conditions."

"Conditions?" He smirked. Curse you, Stoll. "I didn't know prom required negotiation."

"First, there better be no pranks on me or my cabin until after prom."

"Gotcha'"

"No flirting with other girls." I felt my face grow hot. "Until prom you are considered mine—"

It was obvious he was trying hard not to laugh. "Yours?"

My lips puckered. I pulled my hands out of my overalls and crossed them to signify that I meant business and nothing else. "And that brings me to my third condition, _this_ does not affect our current relationship. We are nothing but enemies now and forever."

His eyebrows scrunched up. "Then why did you—"  
I sighed. "Because. I know many girls that have stupidly fallen for the annoying Hermes type of guy like you. I'm not wasting an opportunity like this to make certain people jealous."

"Understandable." _There he goes thinking all high and mighty about himself again._

"Don't get the wrong impression, Stoll." I said. He nodded with that cocky smirk on his face. I wanted to smack that look off so badly. Connor wouldn't notice one punch, right?

* * *

There was only a week until prom and I vowed to make this week miserable for the Hermes kid. I woke the next morning earlier than usual. I slipped out of the my cabin and quietly sneaked to cabin eleven. Surprisingly, a lot of the campers were awake by then. That is, except for Travis, Connor and a few older campers. The little ones tried to stifle their giggles as I walked over to Travis.

His soft snoring was actually kind of... cute. His lips were parted slightly as hot air passed through them. I was debating on if I should carefully tap him awake. Then I remembered all the crap he put me through the past couple of years and decided against it. Instead I just flicked him."Stoll, get up." He groaned. "Stoll. Get up. Stoll." He scrunched his eyebrows forming creases on his forehead where I was flicking him. "Get. Up."

He suddenly flipped over so I couldn't access his face anymore. I flicked his neck. His reflexes, though, were crazy. Immediately he sat up and started slapping my arm. "Geez! What the f—fates are you doing?" His eyes were tired and his hair was a mess, but he still had strength to yell at me. I looked over to Connor who was still sound asleep. Good thing too.

I rolled my eyes. "Nice save. Now, let's go." He attempted to dive back under the sheets when I ripped them off. "Uh..." Stoll only slept in boxers? Well, that was... unexpected. They had a red superhero printed on them. Oh yeah, it was Flash. I guess it makes sense because his dad is the god of speed... I'm rambling again. That's when I realized I was still _staring _at them. How awkward can things get?

Pink rushed to his ears, but he managed to pull it off with a joke. "You like 'em?" He smiled as the color came back to his face.

I suppressed my smile. "Just get dressed, Flash_. _We have to go shopping."

"For what?" His eyebrows knit together in that confused way.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You'll see." I left him in the cabin partially naked on his bunk. Seeing your enemy on a bed half naked is the worst thing. Especially when you begin to think he looks... never mind. That's better left unsaid.

So we went to _Caroline's _to purchase my prom dress. Why did I take Stoll with me? I really don't know. I wanted someone to go with me and if I brought any of my siblings—actually any of my friends, they'd all ask about Travis. Did I want that? Hell no. Travis was my... date and we had to learn to get along anyway. So this was sort of a practice run.

Looking through the racks for something pretty I glanced to my right to see Travis leaning against the wall blowing hair out of his vision. I sighed. "Stoll. Want to help me out, here?" He pushed himself off the wall and swaggered over to me.

"What do you think?" I held up a purple one and a blue one. "This one or this one?" He touched his bottom lip as if he was actually interested in my decision. Then his stupid joking smile made its appearance.

He walked over to the next rack and pulled at a hanger. "I like this one." It was long, white, and skimpy. Of course. It was sleeveless and the entire back was open. The neckline dipped further down than I was comfortable with and the dress was outlined in silver sequins. I hate sequins. "Want to try it on, Gardner?"

"Not happening." I muttered.

He put the dress back in its place. "Okay, I like the blue." He said genuinely.

In the end I took five dresses with me into the dressing room. He acted like it was five million. The blue dress was extremely beautiful. But it looked beautiful on the mannequin, not on me. The dress cinched in all the wrong places.

The purple dress was cut too low. The periwinkle dress was gorgeous, but the price tag was just unacceptable for my price range. The yellow dress was a different color than I imagined it would be on me, It looked between mustard yellow and pee yellow. So that was an easy decision.

"Are we almost done?" I heard Stoll whine from outside. It was like he was five.

"This is the last one, I swear." I slipped on the orange one. It felt really good. The halter top was the only thing that was annoying me. I opened the curtain and the neck part was scratching me. _Well, if it acts up like this, I'm so not buying it. _But I realized it was only the tag that was irritating me. Nothing big. "It feels okay, but I don't know—" Gods! I hate freaking tags. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's—er, it looks good." He said flipping over from his upside down position. I'm not stupid. I know a lie when I see one. He wasn't even paying attention to the dress. He only took a quick glance.

"Are you just saying that because you want to leave?"

"Anything to escape this torture room."

I groaned. "Fine." Who needs his opinion anyway? I examined myself one last time and watched the orange color flow in the mirror. "I'll go with this one. Then we're leaving."

We left the wretched store _Caroline's_ and we headed to the nearest deli. Travis was nice enough to buy lunch for the two of us. Not that he earned the money himself—he probably stole it from someone or possibly the camp store, but it was still a nice gesture.

He placed an order for a turkey sub. Ew. I hate turkey. Though I realized that I said it out loud rather than just thinking it in my head. He frowned. Oops.

He bent down so he was close to my face. "Would you rather have _ham_?" He asked rather sardonically. I grinned sheepishly. He sighed in annoyance, "Change that to ham please." The guy nodded and started making the sandwich.

I tucked a hair behind my ear, "Thanks." He'd been a lot kinder than I thought he would for the first day of trying the whole "nice" thing out. Not to mention he just went through a whole shopping session. It's not as fun as they make it seem on TV when best friends go through a musical montage of skipping around with twenty bags in their hands. There's a lot of running and fumbling in the process. It's been a pretty rough couple of hours. "I guess we can spend a day together without ripping each other's heads off, huh?"

"Yeah."

I managed a whole day without punching Stoll in the gut. Well, almost. No one calls me "hunny—bun" without paying for it.

As soon as I arrived back at the cabin with my dress, my siblings couldn't keep their eyes off of me. "What?" I voiced.

"Oh nothing." Miranda, the former head counselor of the Demeter cabin, sang. "Just _you_ makin' a cozy friendship with _Stoll_."

I stuck my hand on my hip. "Yeah right. You may think that, but there is a method behind my madness." I bit my lip. "And it's not like I'd ever like him in the way _you're _thinking."

I laid my dress on my bunk and sat down next to it. "So," She came and stood directly in front of me. Even though she wasn't head counselor anymore, she was still intimidating. "What did you two do today?" She glanced at my dress.

I coughed. I pulled the plastic bag over the bottom. You could say I was a bit nervous. "It's none of your business."

"Got something to hide?"

"No."

"I think you do."

"Get out of my face." Her nose wasn't even a centimeter away from mine. She backed up. Everyone in my cabin has suffered the wrath of the Stolls pranks and if they somehow came to the conclusion that Travis and I were something of an item, I'd be dead.

Sooner or later they're going to find out that Travis and I are going to prom together, but that doesn't mean I like him. They just have to realize that. "Don't sweat it Miranda." I attempted to calm her down. "It's all part of a plan." She cocked a brow. "After they stole our plants, I went to cabin sixteen." And the same smile that was on that little eight—year—old's lips was on Miranda's.

She ruffled my hair. Gods, I'm seventeen not six. "Nice work, Katie."

* * *

That night I laid in bed thinking. _What would happen if I said I actually liked Stoll? That would never happen in a million years, but what if? Would my cabin disown me? Would my mother...? Eh, who cares what they think? And it's not like I like the idiot. No. I'm getting back at him. It's all part of the plan. Yes. _

I had a dream that night that I was on a secret quest to find the celestial elephant tusk. I saw it in the distance. There was a herd of elephants washing each other by the water hole and the celestial tusk was smack dab in the middle of the herd. I slowly crept toward them. I guess I wasn't as stealth as I used to be. The tiniest of them shrieked seeing my movements. They all started making that sound elephants make blowing their long trunks into the air. The sound was beyond realistic—and somehow, it was familiar? They were blowing a tune.

That's when my eyes opened up to a shiny reflective gold looking thing in my face. "ACK!" I fell off of my bed. Well, partially. My legs were stuck in the tangled mess called my sheets. I looked up and saw Stoll marching around my cabin with a trumpet in his hand playing the army's wake up call.

"STOLL!" Miranda chucked her pillow at him which surprisingly sent him to the floor. My siblings followed along and pounded him with pillows and sheets. I couldn't help myself but laugh.

I pulled my feet off the bed and stood over Travis. I heard him groan when little Leanne tackled him. "That's what you get, Stoll." I smirked. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere."

After dressing in my dark—wash overalls, I found Travis waiting outside my cabin. "Couldn't handle it, huh?"

He frowned. "Pillows hurt more than you think. Especially when there's a little girl with boney elbows piercing your sides." I had to laugh. I decided Leanne was my new favorite.

I subconsciously tugged my braids. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well," He seemed too excited for it to be something that I'd enjoy. "Since it was your day yesterday, I believe it is my turn to show you something that _I _find fun."

Oh gods. What could this entail? "Fair enough." I decided.

* * *

We got permission to leave again today and we headed into the city. I felt odd walking around in the city in my overalls. There was no way I was going to change to look like the people in Manhattan, but I still felt out of place. The women all walked in high heels and had on dresses of some sort. I had my converse sneakers and rolled up jean cuffs at the bottom. Good gods! I must look like a hillbilly to them! But they don't have a very good impression on me either... I just kept walking and Travis held onto me tightly making sure I didn't get lost in the crowd. "So," I raised my voice over the people. "Where are we going?"

He smiled at me. _Don't smile back!_ "You'll see." Something about that gleam in his eye unsettled me.

"What do you mean, _I'll see." _He just tugged me closer. I tried to stop, but stopping in a crowd of pedestrians is not an option. "Tell me, or I'm not going." I threatened.

"What happened to fair enough?" I bit the inside of my cheeks and continued walking. He walked straight into a building that I missed the name of, but it wasn't much of mystery when I saw a mix of satyrs and nymphs hustling about.

Travis slid his arm out of mine and I gazed around in awe. "What is this place?" There was no ceiling until It reached the roof because each floor contained a balcony that dropped down to the main entrance.

"This is Underwood Enterprises. Where Grover keeps to his new title as Lord of the Wild." He answered. It was beautiful. Everything was so _green. _The recycling bins were detailed down to paper and previously recycled paper. "Come on." Travis' voice brought me out of my daze and he pulled me along.

_Ding!_ The elevator arrived at our floor. I stepped in without questioning him. All I know is that he pressed the button that was labeled with an R. Even the elevator was tinted green. Everything was modernized in an eco—friendly way. I loved it.

As soon as I saw the red light signify that we exceeded the twenty—sixth floor, I realized what R stood for. Roof. When the silver doors slid open, wind rushed inside the elevator. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the light, but I had to say, it was breathtaking.

Travis walked over to the edge urging me to follow. We were up pretty high... "Now's not the time to be a wuss." He said.

He sat down on the edge of the building and patted the spot next to him. I didn't budge. He rolled his eyes. "Look, it's not like I'm not forcing you to watch me try on tuxes." He had a point.

I hesitantly walked over to him. I peered over the edge. _Oh gods... _The cars looked really tiny. _Just take deep breaths. _"Trust me." He said standing up. I went to stand next to him and shut my eyes.

I felt like I was standing over the pit to Tartarus. So high up, it would take nine days to get to the bottom. I shivered. That's when I realized I was squeezing the dear life out of Travis. My arms were wrapped around his waist and my head was secured between his left arm and his chest. I heard his heartbeat racing. It was probably as fast as mine. I stood there with the wind whipping my braids all around. "Can we please leave now?" I asked. _I get it, Stoll. You've gotten back at me and this is torture. We're even. _I thought.

He just grinned like an idiot. "Are you scared?" He loosened his grip on me slightly which caused me to clutch tighter.

"N-no." It came out weaker than I wanted it to. I felt Stoll's tall frame sway toward the ledge. I stumbled backward and then saw he was smirking. "You _idiot!_" I punched his arm. That was _not _funny. "I hate you." I frowned. We were actually getting along well before this, so why does he have to go and be a jerk? He just laughed and looked away.

I opened my eyes a bit to see him. His brown curls were pulled back from the wind and I could get a good look at his face. I wish I hadn't... I had to admit, even though we swore to hate each other for, like, the rest of eternity, he was a good looking guy. I guess he had to inherit something other than the power to annoy people to death from his dad. Hermes wasn't _Apollo _good, but her wasn't half bad for an old dude. Travis shared some similarities. His hair was a thick mop of brown curls that naturally attracted boy—crazed girls.

His eyes were a brilliant blue. Not Luke Castellan blue—now those were beautiful, but his eyes were soft. And when he wasn't smirking at me, they looked different. They weren't mischievous like they usually were, they were kind and carefree. There was a deceiving innocence in them. Almost completely opposite of his personality. There were little freckles spattered across his nose and his lips were smiling lazily. Unfortunately, his smile was his best feature. At least to me it was. He really made it seem like he was genuinely happy to see me when he did that. I kind of hurt when I'd find out he was actually smirking because of some prank or that I was walking around all day with toilet paper stuck to my shoe. Nevertheless, his smile never failed to make me smile.

I don't know how long I was looking at his face, but when he suddenly turned, I turned too. I could feel the redness flush to my face. Why was I so embarrassed? I shook off the feeling. "Yeah, you're just lucky I decided on this instead of skydiving." He said.

As we made our way back to the lobby of Underwood Enterprises, the blush never left my face. To say the least, I felt stupid.

* * *

I was questioned again on where I was. With Stoll. Why was I with him? 'Cause I'm a backstabbing traitor. No. I didn't say that, but I sure felt like it. Why did I need to explain myself to Miranda? Gosh, I don't know. Somehow, everyone found out that Travis was taking me to prom and that started a lot of rumors.

On Friday, the little Nemesis girl came up to me with a note. "You're welcome." She whispered and ran off.

_The deed is done. The Stolls were framed for something that I'm sure Dionysus will severely punish them. Make sure to act surprised when you see Mr. D's undergarments hanging on the edge of the Big House in flames. No need for payment._

_ -Cabin 16_

Now, I though I went too far...

Many girls took getting ready for prom way too seriously. Some in my cabin hired Malcom to do their hair. Crazy, huh? Well, I didn't do much. I own no makeup so that's one thing off my list. I took a nice log shower, dried my hair, and put special clips in. Lacey, from the Aphrodite cabin gave them to me as a gift. That's what she said anyway. I heard from others that she felt sorry that I had nothing glamorous to wear.

Then I tugged on my dress. It was weird to feel everything flowing around my legs. I stood on the toilet seat in the bathroom to get a full view of myself. The dress sure was pretty, but it didn't feel like it.

* * *

Travis asked to meet me by the woods before prom. So I did. I sat on a rock next to Juniper's tree for fifteen minutes. She wasn't there. I know she can't stray far from her tree, but she wasn't responding when I knocked on her trunk. Then Travis arrived. "So, we lived." He joked walking in. He was dressed really...nice.

I giggled nervously. "Yeah. I guess we did." We stood there silently for a minute. Today was it. If we screwed up in front of Connor, to the laundry room we go. I didn't doubt that we'd be okay. We were considered friends, right? _No. Remember the "conditions" you gave? _Oh yeah... those. _"We are nothing but enemies now and forever." _My heart sunk. Maybe I felt guilty for how harshly I said it back then, but I don't think that's the case.

"Oh, uh— I have this for you." He handed me the corsage case that was in his hand.

It was a beautiful Amaryllis. A white and orange one—reminding me of my father's. "You were listening." I looked back up at him. He shrugged as the redness danced over his cheeks. "My favorite flower. And it matches?" It took a couple tries, but I managed to put it on.

"Hey, if I'm going to do prom, I'm going to do it right."

I couldn't help but hug him. "Thanks Sto—I mean Travis."

* * *

After the pictures, I saw Miranda head to the Arena with her date. "Come on, Travis." I said. "Let's go dance."

Travis is a terrible dancer. It was quite hilarious! His face became frustrated when he stepped the wrong way, but I just laughed. He was concentrating so hard on my feet! Finally he gave up and we just rocked back and forth.

I'll admit, dancing with him was a little awkward. But I enjoyed it. "Hey, uh..." The nervous look on his face worried me. He stopped moving and scratched his head. "I never actually... er— apologized for the plant prank. So... sorry about that." He looked to the ground.

He apologized? Travis Stoll—_the _Travis Stoll actually apologized for one of his pranks. I must have heard that wrong. The look on his face told me otherwise.

Guilt bubbled up inside me. "And I'm sorry for lighting Dionysus' animal print underpants on fire and framing you."

He seemed confused. "What?"

I bit my lip and decided not to talk about it. "Nothing."

We continued to dance together. I made the mistake of looking up at him. His eyes—good gods. I couldn't tear mine away. I wanted to. I can't possibly like Travis. Could I? He was staring back at me, softly, gently.

I saw him lean in and I began to panic. _I can't kiss you. I can't kiss you! _My head screamed.

I turned when someone shouted that Jason was here. It gave me the opportunity to slip away. I slipped out of Travis' embrace and made a beeline for the Arena entrance. I got caught and pushed by the demigod partiers. I was pushed out just in time to see Piper. She stumbled off her bike and immediately pressed her lips to Jason's. Cute.

Someone from in front of me stumbled back and I jolted backwards. I would've landed flat onto the grass, but Connor caught me. "Katie?" Nope. It was Travis.

* * *

So thank you all for reading. I'm going to hold a poll (I don't know how to work them, so we'll see how this goes...) for the next POV ;)

xXThe Solariis MaidenXx: I don't live beachfront necessarily. I'm a couple blocks in. It truly was devastating, but in an ironic way, Sandy also became something beautiful. It really brought the whole comunity together to help each other out. Everything is slowly getting better. I don't think things will ever go back to being normal, but it looks like we're just going to have to get used to a new kind of normal. All is good though. :)

- Eri ;D


End file.
